Father's Gift
by My Lady Vader
Summary: Alan Grant, with the help of Ellie Degler, adopts a child who's parents were killed on Isla Sorna. 16 Years later, he finds out the girl, Amie, has gone back to Isla Sorna to find out the truth about her parents. Now complete!
1. Prologue

**A/N: I know, I know, I've seen lots of stories kinda like this, where Alan has a girl, but I totally made this up onenight, and thought, 'I might as well write it down.' Please review! I feed on reviews!!**

**A/N: 2 Well, here is the new and revised chapter one. I was able to add more detail to the prologue, thankfully, so this chapter is longer then the original. And maybe it'll explain everything a bit better. Anyway, remember to Review!! Thanks!! MLV.**

**Alan Grant, with the help of Ellie Degler, adopts a child who's parents were killed on Isla Sorna. 16 Years later, he finds out the girl, Amie, has gone back to Isla Sorna to find out the truth about her parents.**

__

**~Prologue~**

~Isla Sorna~

John Arkland watched his young wife play with their baby daughter. AnneMarie, his wife, ran her fingers through the sand.

"John, I don't like it here. The rumors say it's not safe." She said, letting sand run through her fingers. John put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Hey, remember what I told you? Those rumors are just that! Rumors!" He said, smiling a bit.

"But John! What about the incident in San Diego?! The live T-Rex killing all those people, and then that television interview with John Hammond! They all say Isla Sorna, this Island we're on right now, is inhabited with-"

John put up a finger. "Don't say it." He said, a bit angry now. "I told you, there are no dinosaurs on this-" He was interrupted by a cry. AnneMarie shrieked, then realized it was the baby. She lifted the little girl up and tickled her neck. The baby laughed.

"See! Percy isn't afraid. There's nothing here but us and the birds, dear." He kissed her cheek. She rolled her eyes. "I can still worry, you know." She said, laughing. However, she did not feel safe at all.

John stood and turned to the forest. "Did you hear that?" He asked, a look of worry on his face. AnneMarie stood.

"Don't do that, John. You know I'm already frightened." She said, holding her baby close.

"No, no I really heard it. It sounded big." He said. AnneMarie put the baby down on the sand and walked over to John. She looked at the jungle, but didn't see anything. She took two steps forward, then felt something grabbing her shoulders. She screamed.

"Baby! It's just me!" John said, laughing. AnneMarie turned and hit her husbands shoulder.

"John! Blast it, I said _don't _do that!" She grabbed a handful of sand and threw it at him. He continued to laugh. She sat down next to Percy and smiled.

"Don't do that again, okay?" She said, more demanding then asking. He laughed.

"I promise." He said. She smiled. Percy began crying. AnneMarie stood up then picked the baby up.

"She needs a diaper change.'' She told her husband, going into the boat. John nodded.

AnneMarie sang to Percy as she changed the diaper. She heard her husband calling her.

"Sweetie!! I'm going for a walk! Thought I heard something!" He yelled.

"John, you promised you wouldn't do that any more!" AnneMarie yelled back. She heard him laugh.

"I know. It's nothing, dear, I'm sure. Just two monkeys fighting, or something. I wanna take a picture!" He said, then she heard no more.

"I wish that man had listened to his friends." She told her daughter. But of course, he hadn't. They had warned him about the rumors. They had told him of the accident in San Deigo. Even showed him the tape of the T-Rex running down the streets, and of the interview with John Hammond. But, being the bull headed man he was, John denyed everything.

"Obviously this is a hoax. Dinosaurs lived and died over sixty-five million years ago." He had said. "That's something the government said to keep people off of Isla Sorna because they are probably doing something illegal there."

"Like, dinosaurs?" One friend had said. John waved him and the thought away.

"My wife and I are going. And we're taking our child. We will prove you wrong." John had said. AnneMarie had begged John not to go, but he didn't relent.

"There, all done." AnneMarie said to Percy. "All dry!" She said. She placed the baby in her car seat and went to get her milk. She picked up the bottle and was about to hand it to Percy when she heard an ear piercing shrill scream. She dropped the bottle and milk spilled everywhere.

"John?" She asked, getting out of the boat. "John?" She asked again. No answer. She went closer to the jungle, following her husband's footsteps.

"John!?" She called, more intense now. She her a low moan. She ran to it. There she found half of her husband.

"Get...away...dino..." Came from his bloodied mouth. AnneMarie heard a low growl and looked up. There was a huge dinosaur. She screamed and turned to run. She got two feet away when she tripped. She screamed again and covered her head with her arms, waiting. When nothing happened, she looked up. She saw her husband being devoured by the animal. She screamed again and jumped up and ran to the boat. Half way there, she heard the loud bellowing of the creature. She pumped her legs harder. She got to the boat and tried to push off. She was about to jump in when she felt something bite her leg. She screamed and turned to see the dinosaur chewing on her right leg. She twisted around and kicked the dinosaur's eye with her left foot. He let go and stood tall and let out a scream. Before she moved away, she noticed a huge sail on the animal's back. She searched her memory of the name. _Spinosaurus. _She then pushed the boat farther into the water. The waves caught it and it began moving out to sea. She jumped into the water and pushed again. _Maybe the animal can't swim. _She thought. But when she felt that piercing pain in her legs again, she knew it could, and that her life would end soon. She made one last effort to push the boat away, then she let the animal win.

On the boat, young Percy had no idea what was happening outside. She couldn't even comprehend the fact that a dinosaur was in the middle of eating her mother. The waves suddenly lapped against the boat, causing it to shift. Percy enjoyed the rocking movement. The Spino had entered the water, and was gaining on the boat. There was only a few feet left before the dinosaur couldn't stand up. It lunged for the boat and grabbed the back end of the boat. Percy laughed and clapped her hands as the ship rocked. However, the Spino only got the bit of the ship that was in his mouth. He swam back to shore and shook the water off of his coat.

Percy giggled as the shaking of the boat ceased. She then slipped into sleep, and the Spinosaurus let out a triumphant roar.

__

~Montana~

~Four Months Later~

Alan bent over the raptor. It was so much better seeing it like this then seeing it alive. He took the brush and slowly brushed the dirt from it's mouth. Grant paused and looked at the teeth. It was only a year and a half ago that he had felt live raptor's breath down his neck. Grant shivered, despite the Montana heat.

"Dr. Grant, someone is here to see you." Someone yelled from behind.

"Be right there!" He said. He handed the brush to another digger. He stood and walked over to the tent that held the equipment.

"What is it Sean?" He asked, coming in. Sean handed him a cold beer and shrugged.

"Don't know. Some guy wearing a suit. Said he had a question for you. 'Of the utmost importance.' He said.'' Grant finished his beer and laughed.

"Where is he?" He asked. Sean pointed to a polished black Subaru. Grant shook his head and walked over to the man.

"Dr. Grant?" He asked and Alan stopped near him.

"Yes?" Alan said. The man seemed relived.

"My name is Henry Karz, and I was wondering if you'd look at something for me." He asked. Alan shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm at a busy moment right now, I can't." He said. The man, Henry, shook his head.

"Please, Dr. Grant, it wont take but a minute of your time." He gestured to the car. Alan sighed and turned around.

"Sean!" He yelled. Sean's figure jumped up.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"I'll be gone a minute or two." Alan yelled at him.

"Alright!" Sean yelled back. They saw him bend down again.

"Alright, Mr.-?" Alan asked, forgetting the man's last name.

"Karz, but please, call me Henry." Henry said, putting out his hand. Alan took it and shook.

"Alright Henry. What did you want me to see?" He asked.

Alan stepped out of the car and looked at the storage unit. "It's inside." Karz said. Alan nodded.

"Figured it would be." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Karz asked, turned around. Alan laughed.

"Go ahead." He said, gesturing at the unit. Karz nodded.

"Oh, yes." He unlocked the door then lifted it up. Alan saw a boat. The back end of it looked as if it had been ripped off.

"Take a look." Karz said, motioning to the end. "Tell me what you think." Alan walked closer.

"It looks as if it had been ripped off." Alan said, then looked closer. Dried bits of liquid clung to the marks. Alan grabbed a piece and smelled it. Suddenly, a memory came.

__

Alan watched as young Eric jumped through the hole in the fence. Alan prepared to jump when he smelled something sweet, yet not. It was odd. It carried the odor of a thousand rotting corpses. Alan leaped through the hole and turned around to see the snout of the Spinosaurus. It backed away, knowing it couldn't get in.

"Dr. Grant? Dr. Grant?" Grant shook his head.

"What?" He asked, turning to look at Henry.

"Do you know what did this?" He asked. Alan turned back to the boat. He ran the fingers of his right hand across the jagged area. There was more of the dried up liquid. But this also contained blood. Spit. Bloody Spit. He slowly turned around and stared at the man.

"Where did you find this boat?" He asked. Henry suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Uh, it was shipped to me. It belonged to a friend of mine. He, ah,-" Henry stopped and stared at the boat. Alan raised an eyebrow.

"He went to Isla Sorna." Alan dropped the spit and slammed his hands onto the boat. He stood and faced Henry.

"Then why am I here?" He asked. Henry looked away.

"The government said that it was a boating accident. But it didn't look like it. So I looked you up." He said, his hands fidgeting. Alan shook his head.

"Your friend is dead, then." Alan said bluntly. "This was ripped apart by a _Spinosaurus. _Met up with one, once. Not a pleasant creature." He turned to Henry. The man had covered his eyes and his shoulders were shaking.

"Look, I'm sorry." Alan said. "I really am. But that's what happened." He said. Henry nodded.

"Thank you for your time, Dr. Grant." He said after a moment. He stood up straight. "I'll take you back to your dig." Alan nodded and left the unit. He got back into the car and placed his chin on his hand. He had really hoped that he had heard the last of Isla Sorna.

Alan drove away from the dig site. The sun was just setting. Alan watched as the brilliant yellow sphere slipped behind the mountains and cast a beautiful glaze across the sky. Alan sighed.

When he got to his house, he noticed there was a light on. He frowned and walked in. He saw someone standing in his kitchen. They were talking to someone else.

"Who are you?" He asked. The person turned and reveled Ellie.

"Alan!" She said. "You're back!" She laughed. Alan then saw she was holding a baby. He pointed to it.

"I didn't know you had another one." He said. She laughed.

"No, Alan, this isn't mine. She's orphaned, and I thought that you two might make a good team." Alan shook his head.

"No-" He started, but she interrupted him.

"Considering your history."

"Now, Ellie, I don't want a baby!" He said. He paused and seemed to go over what she had said. "History?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes. You've both been to Isla Sorna." She stated. Alan frowned. He walked over to her.

"That-" He said, pointing to the baby, "Has been to Isla Sorna?" He asked.

"Yes, _she _has." Ellie said. "Some guy found this boat with her on it, and apparently it had the end-"

"Bitten off." Alan finished. Ellie nodded.

"Yeah. Wait, how'd you know?" She asked. Alan smiled.

"I saw the boat today. Some guy named Henry Carz showed me." He looked at the baby. Ellie then slipped her into his arms.

"Elle, I don't want a baby!" He said. Ellie smiled.

"Keep her tonight, okay? If you two don't get along, then call me, and I'll come pick her up." Alan shook his head.

"I don't even have anything for her!" He said. Ellie pointed to a few bags on the floor. She raised an eyebrow.

"I even lent you a book about babies. Have fun!" She said, and left. Alan shook his head. The baby seemed to stare right up at him.

"Um..." He said. The baby blinked. Her blue eyes looked like the water near Isla Sorna. They were so blue. Alan shook his head. Ellie was crazy! Then the baby reached up and grabbed Alan's nose. She smiled. Alan laughed a bit.

"Well, Ellie didn't tell me your name." He said, gently pulling her hand away. "So I'll have to come up with one. For tonight." He said. The baby smiled again.

"Well, I had a friend back in grade school named Amie. You see, she hated when you spelled her name A-m-y, always told everyone to spell it A-m-i-e." Alan laughed. He looked down at the little girl.

"She died, you know. Car accident. But, I don't think she's mind if I called you Amie." Amie smiled again, and then laughed.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I know, I've seen lots of stories kinda like this, where Alan has a girl, but I totally made this up onenight, and thought, 'I might as well write it down.' Please review! I feed on reviews!!**

**A/N: 2 Well, here is the new and revised chapter Two. I was able to add more detail, thankfully, so this chapter is longer then the original. And maybe it'll explain everything a bit better. Anyway, remember to Review!! Thanks!! MLV.**

**Alan Grant, with the help of Ellie Degler, adopts a child who's parents were killed on Isla Sorna. 16 Years later, he finds out the girl, Amie, has gone back to Isla Sorna to find out the truth about her parents.**

**A/N 3: Happy New Year!!  
**

* * *

Amie Grant stepped off the school bus and dropped her pack on the ground. From the fact that there were no lights on inside, she figured that her dad wasn't home. She sighed and picked her pack back up and headed inside. She placed her bag on the floor of the kitchen and sat down on an arm chair. The phone on the table next to her beeped. She pressed one of the buttons on it.

"Dr. Grant, this is-" Amie skipped that message. Another one started.

"Ame! Hey, sorry I missed you at school," there was a sneeze, then the message continued. "As you can hear, I'm not feeling to well. Anyway, talk to ya later!" Amie smiled. She had wondered if her best friend, Lenny Thompson has skipped school, or if he was sick. Another beeped sounded.

"Ame, it's dad. We just started digging on another site. Sorry I wasn't home, sweetie. Sean will stop by to pick you up after get home. Love you." There were no more messages. Amie sighed. Her dad always seemed to put the dig before her. She knew he didn't mean to, it just kinda happened that way. Thankfully, she had developed a love for dinosaurs while growing up. She stood up and looked out the window. Sean hadn't gotten here yet. She hoped she hadn't missed him. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her right cheek bone was getting yellow due to a bruise she had gotten at school. Of course, it wasn't as bad as what the punk had gotten. She used her raptor claw and slashed a gash down his arm. The guy screamed and swore at her. The principle had run out, blowing his whistle like crazy. Amie had hidden the claw when she saw him. She still remembered when she had gotten it. She had been turning ten and her friend, Eric Kirby had given it to her. 'Thanks Eric!' She had said. 'Where did you get it?' Eric shared a knowing look with her dad and said simply, 'I found it.' She had known it was special somehow. She just didn't know what was special about it. She knew now. It wasn't fossilized. That was one of the reasons that she had kept it hidden. She jumped when she heard a car honk outside. She ran out of the bathroom and through the kitchen and out the front door. Sean was waiting in his truck.

"Amie! Come on! I'm late!!" Amie laughed as she opened the truck door and jumped in. The back seat was filled with fast food bags.

"Feeding an army?" She asked. Sean laughed.

"Yeah. A kind of army anyway. We started on a Raptor skeleton today." He informed her.

"Sweet!" She said. "I can't wait to see it!" Sean laughed again.

"Can't see much, Ame." He said, driving onto a deserted dirt road. "We've just begun." Amie nodded.

"I know, but when it's done." She paused a moment, then said, "Will…do you think Dad will let me work on it?" For some odd reason, her dad never let her help with the Raptors they found. Sean shrugged, meaning, 'I don't know.' Amie sighed and sat back against her seat and looked out the window. They'd be driving awhile.

When they finally reached the dig site, Amie helped Sean distribute the food bags. When she was done, she made her way to her dad. He looked up and saw her and waved.

"Dad!" She said, and waved back. He got up and walked over to her, but was intercepted by someone she didn't know. They moved away, talking. Amie sighed again. He never made time for her! She made her way to where her dad was just standing. There, nestled in the dirt, was a skull.

"Whoa." She whispered and knelt down. She grabbed a glove and slipped it on her right hand. Then she ran the hand over the eye socket. It was huge! Then she fingered the raptor's teeth. They were small and needlelike. Amie knew they could do tons of damage.

"Amie!" Amie jumped. She looked up and saw her dad.

"Hey dad!" She said. He looked uneasy, as if…She didn't know. "It's not gonna eat me." She said, pointing to the skull. Her dad laughed.

"I know." There was an uneasy pause, then, "How was school?" She pulled the hat she was wearing, the one she had stolen from Sean, lower over her face.

"Good." She lied. Her dad gave her a look that told her to tell the truth. She pulled the hat off, showing the bruise.

"What happened?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Just some bully. But I got 'em back." She said, thinking of the raptor claw in her pocket.

"Other then that, it was good." Her dad nodded.

"Good. Come and help me with this, okay?" He said, motioning to a small chunk of clay and dirt. She grabbed a toothbrush and started to brush some of the dirt away from the fossil. She though back to that day. The bully, Anthony Fredricks, was knew to school. He walked over to her and gave her shoulders a slight push.

"Orphan!" He called her. The comment stung her for a moment, but only a moment.

"For your information, Fredricks, I have a father." She said calmly. He laughed evilly.

"He's not your real father! Orphan! I bet your parents didn't want you." Amie's shoulders stiffened, but she decided to ignore the comment. She turned away to leave when he grabbed her shoulder and turned her to him. Then his fist rose and landed on her cheek bone. She stumbled backwards and fell.

"That's what you get for turning your back on me!" He said. She stood back up and reached into her back pocket. She fingered the sharp curving claw.

"And if I turn my back on you again?" She asked, getting ready. She knew he would hit her again. Just as she thought, his face grew red and his hand lifted. But she ducked and lifted her arm. She stabbed his arm and drew the claw back. He screamed, but couldn't dislodge the claw. She unhooked it and put it back in her pocket. The principle ran out, and after finding out what happened, was ready to take the claw away from Amie and expel her and get her dad here. Then a black girl Amie didn't know very well walked up.

"Principle Mathews." She said in a bold voice. He turned.

"What?" He snapped.

"Amie didn't just attack him like he said." She said, pointing to Anthony. "He punched her first."

"Did not!" Anthony bellowed. Amie kept quiet. Everyone in the playground, spurred by the girl's bravery, shouted at the same time, "He did so!" Anthony was taken to the principle's office, and Amie had gotten a lecture about brining 'knives' to school.

Suddenly, Amie's head jerked up. "What?" She asked. Her dad smiled.

"I have to go to a lecture in Washington, and wondered if you wanted to stay with Ellie." Ellie Degler was her dad's closest friend. Amie shrugged.

"Sure." She said. Her dad nodded.

"Okay. I just got the invite, or order, you could say." He smiled and Amie laughed. "They are wanting me to get there tomorrow or the day after that, so we'll leave tomorrow." He said. "That okay with you? You will have enough time to pack?" Amie raised an eyebrow.

"Dad, I have like two pairs of jeans and three shirts, and that's it." Her dad laughed.

"Good. I'm sure Ellie will enjoy having you there." Amie nodded. Charlie, Ellie's oldest, was getting ready for collage, and Peter was away most of the time. She knew that Ellie would spoil her like crazy.

"Dr. Grant, you go ahead and get packed up." Sean said, entering the tent. "We'll finish up here, then clean up." He grabbed his hat from Amie's lap.

"Thank you." He said, dusting it off. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Ame. Lets get going." Her dad said, dusting his pants off. She nodded and straitened.

"See ya Sean." She said, waving. Sean waved back, then began ordering people around. Amie got to her dad's truck and got in. It was another long drive back to the house.

By the time that they reached the house, it was getting dark out. Amie got out of the truck and entered her room. She packed her meger belongings and sat on her bed. She thought a ot about what Anthony had said that day. She wondered again who her birth parents were, where they were. She sighed. Maybe Ellie would tell her; Her dad never did. She sighed and fell back on her pillow. There was a knock on her door.

"Ame, lights out now. We've got to get up early." Her dad said through her door.

"Okay dad!" She said. "Good night!"

"Good night Ame." He said back, and she saw the hall lights go out. She got out of her bed and turned off her light. She got back to her bed and laid down.

"Well, good night, world." She said. She closed her eyes and pulled the blanket over her face. Then the raptor claw jabbed at her thigh.

"Ow!" She said, grabbing it from her back pocket. She placed it on her drawer and rubbed her sore thigh. Then she slipped into sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know, I know, I've seen lots of stories kinda like this, where Alan has a girl, but I totally made this up onenight, and thought, 'I might as well write it down.' Please review! I feed on reviews!!**

**Alan Grant, with the help of Ellie Degler, adopts a child who's parents were killed on Isla Sorna. 16 Years later, he finds out the girl, Amie, has gone back to Isla Sorna to find out the truth about her parents.**

* * *

Chapter 2

_~Washington~_

Amie watched her dad's car drive away. Ellie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm real glad you're here, you know." She said. Amie nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Amie continued to watch her dad leave. She had grown used to him leaving for lectures and such, but it was still hard to have him gone _all _the time. Soon, the car was gone. Ellie was in the kitchen, making dinner. Amie went to the room that she would sleep in while her dad was gone. She sat on the bed and stared at the wall. A thought popped into her head, one she thought she had gotten rid of a long time ago.

'_Who are your real parents?' _Amie shook her head, trying to get rid of the thought.

'_Alan Grant is my father.' _She told the inner voice.

"Dinner!" Ellie called. Amie hopped off the bed and left her room.

That night, Amie lay on her bed, glad for the darkness of the room. She got up real quick and left her room. Ellie was still awake.

"Hey." She said. Amie smiled.

"Hey." She said back. Ellie patted the seat next to her on the couch. Amie walked over and sat down.

"What's on your mind?" She asked. Amie shrugged.

"I don't want to sound ungrateful, but..." She stopped. Ellie stayed quiet, waiting for her to go on.

"Who were my real parents?" Ellie raised an eyebrow.

"What brought this on?" She asked. Amie shrugged.

"A bully at school teases me about not having parents." She admitted. Ellie frowned.

"And what do you tell him?" She asked. Amie shrugged again.

"Well, that I do. That I have a dad. But-" She paused.

"That doesn't stop you from wondering." Ellie finished for her. Amie nodded.

"Well, as far as I know, your parents were on an island and were killed by animals. You were found on a boat, all by yourself. I then brought you to Alan. He at first didn't want a baby, but I guess you changed that." Ellie laughed softly to herself. Amie smiled.

"He never could resist blonds." Ellie added. Amie laughed with her.

"Well, I guess it's time for bed." Ellie said, getting up.

"Ellie," Amie said. "Where was the island?" She asked. Ellie yawned and stretched.

"All I know was that it was off the coast of Costa Rica." She smiled. "Good night." Amie smiled and said good night, then went to her room.

As Amie tried to sleep, a thought entered her mind. What kinds of animals lived near Costa Rica that could kill humans? A sickening thought entered her mind. The type that had died sixty five million years ago. She closed her eyes shut and tried to shut the image from her mind.

Amie woke to the smell of pancakes being made. She opened one eye and a stream of light made her squeeze it closed tight. She wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep, but that wasn't going to happen, so she got up and changed into her clothes, then entered the kitchen.

"Hey, glad to see you're up!" Ellie said. Amie gave a half hearted smiled.

"Looks who's joining us!" Amie turned to her left and looked where Ellie was pointing. It was her older son, Charlie.

"Hey kid."He said, smiling."What have you done with your hair?! I must have your stylist's name!" Amie frowned when he said this, mainly as he was grinning like an idiot. She placed a hand to her head and felt her short hair sticking up. She frowned again. She must have been tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Well, I'd tell you, but she's much too expensive for you." Amie joked back sullenly. Charlie's smiled slipped a bit and he shrugged.

"Sure, whatever you say, miss 'My dad's a paleontologist and can't afford hairstylists like that.' That brought a smile to Amie's face.

"Shut up." She said, sitting down to the table.

When they had finished eating, Amie turned to Ellie.

"My friend called me and wanted me to go out with her. Can I? I won't be out long." She said. Ellie nodded.

"That's fine." She said, beginning to wash dishes. Amie smiled and left the house after putting on her shoes.

Standing in front of a huge building, Amie sucked in a breath and entered it. There was no way that Ellie would let her use Ellie's computer is she knew what Amie was about to do. She sat down at a computer pretty isolated from the others, and typed in 'Mercenaries'. Quite a few hits popped up. She clicked on the first one. It read:

_George Yuri is a prominent 'trail guide.' He'll take you anywhere as long as he is paid. Just warn him about any types of dangerous animals before going on the expedition. _

He looked pretty promising to Amie. There was a link to send an e-mail. She clicked it and chewed her lip before answering. She slowly began to type in;

_This is Ami- _She paused. She couldn't give her last name...or her real last name. She continued to type.

_This is Amie Sattler, and I was wondering if we could meet so you could tell me more about your business and to see if you are someone I want to choose. _She looked it over, and then pressed the _send _button. A few minutes later, there was a reply. It read: _Where and When? _Amie smiled.

_A small cafe right next to the big library, Lodgers' Library, 2:00 pm tomorrow. _She typed in. She glanced around, wondering if anyone saw her and knew what she was doing. Then there was a reply.

_Bring the information about where you want to go. _Amie grinned as she exited the window.

When Amie got back to Ellie's house, Ellie was asking what she and her 'friend' did that day.

"Oh, we went to the library." Amie said. Ellie smiled. She was about to ask another question when the phone rang. Ellie walked over to where it hung from the wall and answered it.

"Hello? Hey! How are you? Good! That's great!" She said. There was a pause as she listened to the person on the other line.

"Really? That's wonderful!" She said. "Yeah, she's right here. Okay, see ya!" Ellie handed the phone to Amie.

"Hello?" She asked.

"_Ame! How are you?" _It was her dad. Suddenly, guilt rose in her breastbone.

"I'm good Dad. How are you? And your, uh, meeting?" She asked.

"_The meeting went great. I think I'm getting better at this talking business. More and more people are giving us checks to help fund the museum and the digs._" Amie grinned.

"That's great dad!" She said.

"_Look, hon, I got to go now. But I'll call tomorrow, okay? Love you and stay out of trouble." _

"Okay, bye dad." She said, and then heard the phone click. She placed it on the hanger. A small feeling in her stomach made her want to go be sick.

"I need to get to bed. I'm not feeling too well." She said. Ellie frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I guess I ate something bad today. Oh, and I'm going back to the library tomorrow. Is that okay?" She asked, half turning around.

"That'll be fine, if, however, you're feeling up to it. Good night."

"Good night." Amie told her, and then went to her room.

While lying on her bed, Amie thought about what she was going to do. She wanted to go see the place that her parents had died. The last place they had been to together. From what Ellie had told her, she figured that they were on the island, for whatever reason, and they were killed while she floated away on a boat. It wasn't that she hated her dad, it was that she wanted to say good bye, in a sense. She closed her eyes, still feeling guilty.

2:00 pm finally rolled around. Amie was at the cafe with a coffee that she hadn't even touched. Every time someone walked over to her table, she felt her palms begin to sweat. Of course, they always passed her table to get their own. She was about to get up and leave when someone sat across from her.

"You're Miss Sattler?" The man in front of her had a dubious look on his face. She nodded.

"Will that be a problem?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I thought you'd be...older." He said. "But as long as I get paid, then I don't mind who I work for." He placed his hands on the table.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked. Amie handed him a file. She had chosen the most discreet information about Isla Sorna, and made sure that it was left unnamed. He took the file and looked over its contents.

"Why?" He asked without looking up.

"Isn't that my business?" She asked. The man shrugged.

"How long, then?" He asked, this time looking up.

"A day. That's it." He nodded.

"It won't be too much, then. What kind of dangers are there?" He asked. Amie shrugged.

"Large reptiles, mostly." She said, shrugging. He nodded.

"Right." He named the amount and she inwardly cringed. Thankfully, she had enough in her personal savings.

"We leave tomorrow. Meet us at the dock two miles from here at 10:00 am." Amie nodded. "And bring the money." He added.

"Yes, Mr..?"

"Yuri." He said, putting his hand out. She took it and they shook.

"Alright Mr. Yuri."

_~San Diego~_

Ian Malcolm sighed as he entered his apartment. The day had been long. Very long. And dinner hadn't gone to well, what with Levine his meal to continue their latest argument. He shook his head and flicked on the light. It didn't work.

"Odd." He said. He went to the circuit breaker and tried to turn the lights on that way. No luck.

"I'm getting to old for all this." He muttered as he turned around to go try something else. However, something hit his head, and he fell, face forward.

_~Washington~_

Amie had told Ellie, in a note, that she was going to spend all day and night with her friend. She really did plan on being back the next day. When she reached the dock, she frowned. There was only one boat here. She guessed it was Yuri's. When she walked over, her guess was confirmed.

"Mr. Yuri!" She yelled. He turned and looked at her.

"Ah, Miss Sattler. Come aboard the ship!" He turned to one of his men and said, "What about our other guest?" He asked quietly. Amie had to strain to hear what he was saying.

"Dale is running a bit late, but our guide is coming." Guide? Why would _they _think they needed a guide? When she heard a truck driving up, she turned around, fearful of the fact that Ellie knew where she was. It wasn't Ellie's car.

"Miss Sattler, come, let me show you your room." Amie frowned as she watched the man, Dale, leave the truck. He went to the back of the truck. There was a moment of the truck shaking, then she could hear some swearing. Then he came back around the truck, pushing someone along. The other man lifted his head and looked around. Amie's eyes grew large.

"Ian Malcolm?" She gasped.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know, I know, I've seen lots of stories kinda like this, where Alan has a girl, but I totally made this up onenight, and thought, 'I might as well write it down.' Please review! I feed on reviews!!**

**Alan Grant, with the help of Ellie Degler, adopts a child who's parents were killed on Isla Sorna. 16 Years later, he finds out the girl, Amie, has gone back to Isla Sorna to find out the truth about her parents.**

* * *

Chapter Three

_~Pacific Ocean~_

Amie sat on a chair on deck. Her arms were folded and she glared at Mr. Yuri. Ian was…she wasn't sure where he was. Yuri walked over to Amie.

"Why so gloomy?" He asked. Amie didn't answer. Yuri rolled his eyes.

"Where is Ian?" She asked.

"Dr. Malcolm is in his own room. We're afraid he might try to jump ship." Yuri said, looking out to the ocean.

"Jump ship? He's old! He wouldn't make it if he wanted to!" Amie yelled, jumping from her seat.

"I'm not _that _old!" , came a protest behind her. Amie turned.

"Ah, Dr. Malcolm. So glad you could join us!" Yuri stated sarcastically. Ian ignored him.

"Uh, Amie, what are you doing here? What am I doing here? Where is your father?" He asked.

Amie scratched her neck a moment, and then said, "Can we talk alone?" Ian nodded.

"Come on." He said, leading her to his 'room'.

Once in the room, Amie sat down on the bed. Ian leaned up against the wall.

"I had a meeting to go to today and a lunch with Levine. He'll think I chickened out because 'he's right'." Ian said, shaking his head.

"It wasn't my idea to bring you." She started, but Ian interrupted her.

"Bring me where? These guys were less then talkative to me. I get more conversation from all my ex-wives combined!" He said.

Amie closed her eyes and flinched a moment.

"Isla Sorna." She mumbled.

"What?" Ian asked. "Speak louder, I can't hear you." Amie opened her eyes and shot him a look.

"To the island my parents died." She said. Ian frowned. Suddenly, another wave of guilt flooded over her.

"I just want to have one last tie between us." She added more softly.

"You could have asked your dad to take you"! Ian stated. Amie shook her head.

"He'll never go back there." She said. Ian then realized where they were going.

"No, no, no, no, no!" He said. "You can't go to that island! Didn't you listen to your dad's stories?" He asked. Amie exploded.

"No! I didn't! You know why?! He never said anything about it! When I asked him about Nublar and Sorna, he just said, 'All you need to know is to never go there. It's filled with death, not wonder.'" Amie yelled. Ian looked hurt. Amie's shoulders sagged.

"How'd you get them to go there?" He asked. Amie sighed.

"I told them it was a different Island." She said.

"Ah! Gotcha." He remarked.

"I have to go." She said, getting up to leave the room.

"No, you don't. You're going to stay in the cabin while we're off the ship. I don't trust these guys." Amie rolled her eyes. Ian shrugged and left the room, closing the door behind him. Amie made a face at the door and sat on the bed, her arms crossed. She was beginning to really regret the whole idea of going.

The boat ride to Isla Sorna lasted about three days. Amie hadn't had a chance to go see what she could do to try to get the ship _to _Isla Sorna. The captain still thought they were going to another island near Costa Rica. She lay on her bed, her arms under her head, thinking. Maybe tonight she could sneak past Ian and try to turn the ship to Isla Sorna. If she were lucky, then the ship would hit a current that brought them to Sorna. No idea came to mind. Amie got out of her bed and opened the door. No one was there. She grinned and sneaked out. She closed the door behind her and went on deck. She saw Mr. Yuri. He nodded to her.

"Miss Grant." He said. She nodded back, then paused.

"Excuse me?" She asked. Yuri smiled.

"Look, Miss Grant, I don't like to be lied to. I know you're not Amie _Sattler, _and I also know you don't want to go to whatever island you told me about. You're headed to Isla Sorna, am I correct?" He asked. He said _Isla _like IZla.

"Um…?" Was all Amie could say. Yuri nodded.

"I thought so. You see, I make sure I know where I'm going before I go." He said. Amie frowned.

"Ummm?" She said again. Yuri smiled.

"Next time we do business, be truthful. Thank you." He said.

"As you are probably wondering, we brought Dr. Malcolm because he's been to the island before, and because we couldn't _locate _Dr. Grant." Amie jerked a moment.

"Yes, well, we're approaching Isla Sorna, and we'll land in the morning. So, go on back to your bed, and be thankful I've brought lots of guns." Amie frowned and re-entered her room. Everything was making sense now. She cursed herself suddenly and placed her mouth onto her pillow and screamed.

The next morning, Amie watched as the sun came up. She closed her eyes and felt the sun warm her face. Birds sang in the air. She opened her eyes as an island came into view.

"I never thought I'd see that place again." Malcolm grumbled. Amie looked up at him.

"Well, I only want to go onto the beach, stay for a minute, you know?" She said. Ian shook his head.

"There is no way we're _only _going to stay on the beach." He said. Amie shot him a glance.

Amie stepped onto the island first. The crew watched her a moment, as if to see if something bad would happen to her. When nothing did, they followed. Malcolm sulked as he got off the boat and looked around.

"We've been on the beach, now let's go." He said. Amie shook her head.

"Hold on, Dr. Malcolm," Yuri said, "we've just arrived. We'll wait 'til the lady wants to leave." He then heard Malcolm mimicking Yuri under his breath, but decided to ignore him.

Amie had her eyes closed and just stood there. She opened them and decided to go just a _few _feet into the jungle. Malcolm started to shake his head.

"That's not a good idea!" He said. "Amie, come on back here to the boat and let's leave." She turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

"_Dr. _Malcolm," She said, trying to mimic Yuri has best has she could, "I think we should do what the _lady _says." She turned back around and went back into the jungle.

Amie was beginning to sweat. She was glad she had on a tank top and shorts. Walking farther into the jungle, she continued to ignore Malcolm's urges to go back to the boat. He was getting annoying. She supposed he was right…there were dangers here, but she felt pulled almost. She wasn't sure what it was, but she needed to go farther. She pushed through a bush and entered a clearing.

"Oh my-"She said, her mouth wide open. Yuri came in after her and gasped. Malcolm stood next to her and folded his arms.

"Wait until you see the carnivores." He said. Amie glared at him a moment.

"Ian!" She said. Yet she was glad that it wasn't her dad that was here. She turned back to the dinosaurs and grinned. It was a family group of Triceratops.

"You know, this was the first dinosaur I interacted with on Jurassic Park." Ian commented. Amie frowned a moment and turned to him, then looked back at the Trikes.

She was beginning to think that her dad had been wrong. It sure seemed like wonder to her. Then, there was a loud roar. The ground shook as the Trikes began to move.

"Move, move, move, move!" Ian shouted as he pushed Amie.

"What?" She yelled. "What is it?" Then a Tyrannosaurus Rex entered the clearing, his jaws closing down on one of the retreating Trikes. The Trike bellowed, and got away clean. The herd disappeared.

"No one move." Ian said, holding Amie's hand. Amie normally would have told him to let go, but she was too scared to move. One of Yuri's men began screaming and turned to run. Then all of the rest of them began running. The T-Rex turned to look at them and growled. He then began making his way over to the group. Ian cursed and pulled on Amie's arm.

"Let's go!" He said, moving to the right. Yuri was busy picking up the scattered guns his men had dropped. The T-Rex stopped right next to him and lowered his head.

"Yuri! Don't move!" Ian yelled. Yuri was bent over, but he stayed still. The Tyrannosaur roared, but Yuri still didn't move. Then the Rex began following the other men who had run to the boat.

"We have to get the satellite phone from the Greg before he is eaten!" Yuri yelled. Amie let go of Ian's hand and ran after the Rex.

"Amie! Where the-" Amie didn't hear the rest, she got out of ear shot and ran out of the clearing.

The Rex had already killed many of the men and had stepped on one of the smaller boats. The satellite phone was dangling from one of the Rex's teeth. She picked up a stone and threw it at the phone. It missed. Amie cursed, and threw another stone. It hit the tooth, which came out, along with the phone. A man grabbed the phone and began running back to Amie and Yuri and Ian, who had just arrived. Yuri began to run forward to try to help him. The Rex turned and pushed the man over with his nose. The man screamed as he tried to crawl away. Amie wanted to look away, but her eyes were glued to the scene.

"Come here." Ian said as he moved her away and into the jungle. Amie began sobbing as they climbed the tree. She cursed herself over and over for going here.

Amie stopped crying when she heard Yuri yelling. The Rex was chasing him.

"Here! Take it!!" He yelled, and threw the phone to Ian. Ian caught it and handed it to Amie. The he climbed down the tree. Amie could hear him grumbling about how he was _waaay _to old to be doing this.

Ian reached out his hand as Yuri jumped. Yuri grabbed his hand and Ian practically threw him up the tree. The Rex's jaws just missed Ian's legs, then he backed away, roaring.

"Dr. Malcolm, I never thought you could have done that." Yuri said, as he climbed up to where Amie was.

"Neither did I." Ian remarked. Amie began to agree with her dad about Isla Sorna while she dialed on the phone.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, I know, I've seen lots of stories kinda like this, where Alan has a girl, but I totally made this up onenight, and thought, 'I might as well write it down.' Please review! I feed on reviews!!**

**Alan Grant, with the help of Ellie Degler, adopts a child who's parents were killed on Isla Sorna. 16 Years later, he finds out the girl, Amie, has gone back to Isla Sorna to find out the truth about her parents.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Four

_~Washington~_

Ellie Deglar placed the groceries on the counter and pressed a button on her wall phone to have them play the messages. She began to put the food up, wondering what time Amie would be back. She had left a note four days ago saying that she and her friend was going out for a while and they wouldn't be back until later. Ellie had minded a bit; she was looking forward to spending some time with the girl. But, then again, she was a teenager, and there was no stopping a teenager, even more so a _Grant _teenager. Ellie sighed and listened to the first message. It was junk. She wasn't even sure who it was that left the message. The next four messages were someone selling something. Then there was Alan's, saying he would be gone another two days. Ellie sighed. Amie wouldn't be pleased with that.

The next message made Ellie frown. It was Amie.

'_Hey Ellie, um, I don't know how to tell you this…' _There was a pause then some yelling.

'Where are you?' Ellie thought. The message continued.

'_Um, I'm just going to spit it out—'_There was a loud, terrifying roar. Suddenly, Ellie froze. She remembered that noise. A shiver ran down her spine. There was a yell from the phone. Ellie wanted to run and grab the phone and demand to know where they were, but she couldn't. Then a sound came as if a tree was falling. She thought she hear, _Ian?, _cursing, then a loud _thud. _

'_Ellie!! We're on Isla-' _there was some static, then, '_-orna!' _The message ended. Ellie dropped the container of sour cream she was holding and ran out the door.

* * *

_~Isla Sorna~_

Amie dropped the phone and rolled the left. The Rex's foot landed on the phone. Amie wanted to scream, but she didn't. Couldn't. No sound would leave her mouth. The Rex lowered his head and sniffed the ground. Amie felt like fainting, but for some reason wouldn't. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for death.

"Hey!" She heard someone yell. The Rex looked up and saw movement.

Malcolm could swear he saw the Rex laughing at him. It lifted its giant head and roared. Malcolm wouldn't make the same mistake he had years ago at Jurassic Park. The Rex started forward again, and Ian ran, but this time he had a plan.

Amie opened her eyes to find that she was still alive and that the Rex was gone. It took her a full two seconds to jump up and head for the nearest, thickest, tree. She wasn't sure where Malcolm or Yuri was, but at that moment, she didn't really care.

Yuri wasn't sold on the plan. He didn't really want to run right in front of the Tyrannosaurus Rex and attempt to get him confused about to the two moving figures on the ground. But, he would rather face the giant monster then Malcolm if the Grant girl died.

Malcolm darted through trees, thankful there wasn't a bathroom in sight. The Rex had, very often, gotten very close to take a bit out of him, and Malcolm wasn't too fond of that. That Yuri guy had better do his end of the deal or else….

Amie watched the Ian being chased by the T Rex. The Rex seemed to be getting closer and closer. Amie shut her eyes tight. She didn't want to watch. Then came a loud, angry roar. Amie opened her eyes to find the Rex watched Yuri run one way and Malcolm another. He seemed utterly confused. There was a rustle to the right, and the Rex let out another roar before going to investigate; perhaps that would be a better catch then these two, small morsels.

Malcolm let out a sigh of relief as the T Rex walked off. That was _way _too much running for him at this age. After this, if he survived, he'd never leave his house.

Amie quickly left the safety of the tree and ran over to where Malcolm was.

"What was that all about?" She asked. Ian was bent over, his hands on his knees, trying to catch a breath.

"I really have no idea, just another one of Malcolm's stupid plans." He had been chased by a Tyrannosaurus Rex at least twice before, and apparently he was getting good at running away, as the Rex hadn't got him the second and third time.

Yuri ran over to them, sweating really hard.

"You've been here how long and you already sweating?" Ian asked.

"Well, this was my first time being chased by a seven foot predator, thank you very much." He turned to Amie. "And why did you have to use the phone and then drop it! We could have used it to call for help!" He shouted. Amie crossed her arms.

"I called a very good friend-" She started, but Yuri interrupted her.

"And you probably talked about the latest nail polish or something! We could have used that for someone useful!"

Amie continued, ignoring what he was saying. "Of my father's. She helped him leave this island around seventeen years ago, she can help us again." She crossed her arms and glared at Yuri. Malcolm put his arm around her shoulder and gently moved her away from the line of fire.

"Come on, let's go find somewhere safe." He said. Yuri rolled his eyes and followed them. A loud, mournful sound lifted from the trees as they left, which caused Ian to shiver a moment, then continue on.

"Let's hurry, before it comes back."

* * *

_~Washington~_

Ellie got out of the car and grabbed her purse. She slammed the door shut and almost forgot to lock it. She ran into the building that was looming ahead of her, searching for Grant.

She went to the front desk and said, "Is Dr. Alan Grant here?" The receptionist nodded and pointed to the left.

"He's in the room down that hall and to the left."

"Thank you." Ellie said and went down the hall.

Alan Grant was giving a talk to the few people here about why they should contribute the museum. It was a short talk that included some pictures of their digs and telling them how helpful they would be if only they would give their support. It was the same business over and over again and Alan was really getting tired of it. Soon he'd tell the museum he just wanted to dig up the bones, to send someone younger to go do all the talking. Sure, he was Alan Grant, the same guy who went to Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna and saw living, breathing dinosaurs, but he didn't want to be remembered as that. He also didn't want people coming to these things hoping to see the man who saw the dinosaurs alive, and not because of the museum. Yes, this would the last time for him. Amie would be happy with that. It was then he noticed a figure walking into the darkened building that looked oddly familiar. He stopped talking and then realized, as they came closer, that it was Ellie. He put the microphone down and left the stage, ignoring the calls of, "Dr. Grant, please come back here and finish the speech." He got close to Ellie and saw that she had been crying.

"What happened?" He asked. She handed him a tape player, and he pressed 'play'.

'_Hey Ellie, um, I don't know how to tell you this…' _The pause, then the yelling.

'_Um, I'm just going to spit it out—'_The loud, terrifying roar. The soft, '_Ian?', _cursing, then a loud _thud. _

'_Ellie!! We're on Isla-' _static then, '_-orna!' _The message died. Alan looked up at Ellie, who had tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know, I know, I've seen lots of stories kinda like this, where Alan has a girl, but I totally made this up one night, and thought, 'I might as well write it down.' Please review! I feed on reviews!!**

**Alan Grant, with the help of Ellie Degler, adopts a child who's parents were killed on Isla Sorna. 16 Years later, he finds out the girl, Amie, has gone back to Isla Sorna to find out the truth about her parents.**

**A/N2: And those of you who read Smuggling Hope, the next chapter should be up before the weekend ends.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

_~Washington~_

Alan had left the building soon after Ellie had told him Amie was on Isla Sorna. Why had she gone? Alan slammed his car door after he had put his papers and visual aids in the back seat. Ellie came running out after him.

"Alan! Don't do anything rash!" She yelled when she wasn't half way to him. He turned and faced her.

"Rash? If you call going to that * forsaken island is rash, then yes, I am going to do something rash!" He said, getting to the other side of the car.

"Alan!" Ellie yelled, but he shut the door and drove off.

* * *

_~Isla Sorna~_

Amie shuddered as thunder rumbled above her. Yuri was pacing back and forth. Ian was…she wasn't sure where he was.

"We should find shelter before the rain comes." Ian said, coming out of the bushes.

"Where?" Yuri said.

"Well, there is a facility with a roof, but we really shouldn't-" Ian started, but Yuri interrupted him.

"Take us there then!" He shouted. Ian shook his head.

"There is no way I'm going there. The place is overrun with raptors." He stated. Yuri frowned.

"Raptors?" He asked. Amie rolled her eyes. Ian gave him a skeptical look.

"Okay, I did a little check on the different dinosaurs that have been seen here as written by-"

"Me." Ian interrupted.

"Right." Yuri started again. "And is it a large dinosaur? An herbivore?" Ian and Amie glanced at each other.

"Not an herbivore." Ian said. He suddenly shuddered. "And trust me; you do not want to meet it."

"Is it large? Fierce?" Yuri asked, slightly worried.

"Large? Not really. Fierce? Very much so. I've seen a whole group of people taken down by a pack of these creatures. They are very intelligent and work together." Ian told him. Amie's frown deepened.

"Well, where do we go?" She asked. Ian shrugged.

"I don't know." He answered. Once more, thunder rolled against the sky. Then, it was accompanied by the roar of the Rex.

"But we should get out of here." Ian said, helping Amie stand up. Yuri seemed rather afraid.

"Perhaps we should see if there is anything left of the landing spot." He said. Ian shrugged.

"Let's go then." He said, and they moved off. Amie paused a moment and wondered silently if Ellie had gotten her call. She hoped she had.

* * *

_~Montana~_

Alan had driven home. No rest stops, no stops for food. He now stood in the doorway of Amie's room.

"What possessed her to go there?" He wondered out loud. There was nothing in her bedroom that led him to believe that she had planned this for a very long time. He sat on her bed and silently cursed himself for not explaining more about her parents. He knew that was the reason. Why else would she go? He stood up and left her room and got back into his car. He turned on the ignition and backed out of the driveway.

"Alan! What are you doing here?" Billy asked when he opened the door and saw him old mentor.

"Just thought I'd come by and visit." Alan said, taking his hat off. Billy smiled and opened the door wider to let him come in.

"Hey, I want you to meet someone." Billy said. "Linda! Come out here!" He said, and then a blond walked out of the kitchen.

"This is Linda Snelling, my girlfriend." Billy said, looking proud. Alan smiled and shook her hand.

"You're that guy who went to that dinosaur island, right?" She asked when their hands released.

"Yes, I am." Alan said.

"Billy told me about that. You went twice, correct?" She asked again.

Alan shook his head. "No, I went to Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, then to Isla Sorna, where InGen did the breeding of the dinosaurs." He said. Linda smiled and nodded, but the look on her face said she didn't really understand what Alan was talking about.

"So, what brings you out here? And where is the squirt?" Billy asked. Alan shrugged.

"Just wanted to visit, I guess. Amie is off doing…" He paused a moment, then continued. "Teenage stuff. Didn't want her old man to join her." He said, smiling. Billy nodded.

"I remember that phase. Hey, don't worry, she'll come around." Billy said, going into the kitchen then returning with two beers. He handed one to Alan, who shook his head.

"No thanks." He said. Billy raised an eyebrow.

"What, you don't drink anymore." He asked, opening the cap to his own.

"I do, but I don't feel like it right now." Alan said.

"Hey, I want to show you something!" Billy said, setting both beers down.

"Linda got us a yacht!" He said, excited. Linda beamed.

"A yacht?" Alan asked. Billy nodded enthusiastically.

"Come on." He said, leaving the house. Linda followed him, then Alan after her.

"Isn't she a beauty?" Billy asked when they reached it.

"I guess so." Alan said.

"You guess? This is amazing!" He grinned. Then he looked at his watch.

"Hey! Alan, you have to join us for dinner. We're having…honey, what are we having?" He said, turning to Linda.

She giggled and said, "Steaks." Billy grinned as he turned back to Alan.

"Please, join us." He insisted. Alan nodded.

"Alright." He said. A plan was beginning to form in his mind. Linda walked back to the house. Alan turned to Billy.

"What happened to Michelle?" He asked. Michelle and Billy had been dating for awhile. Or Alan had thought so.

"Oh, we broke up awhile back. She wasn't the right one for me." Billy said. Alan nodded.

"Right." He said. "So, you like view?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's okay. I wanted it facing over there, so we could see it from the kitchen window. But you can't." Billy said. "You can only see it from the guest bedroom window." He added.

Alan nodded. This was an added bonus. "You want to go in and help Linda? I don't mind staying out here." He said.

"Okay. Hey, go check her out." He said, motioning to the yacht. "She's pretty awesome!" He went back to the house and Alan moved over to the ship. Stealing was his thing. He dug up dinosaurs and saved people from being eaten by said dinosaurs. He walked onto the deck of the yacht and walked over to the wheel. There was a survival pack on the floor. Alan sucked in a breath. He saw the keys were in the ignition. He turned it on and the yacht started out to sea.

Billy was walking out onto the porch to ask Alan a question. "Hey Alan!" He started, looking at the stake he was holding on a plate.

"Do you want your stake medium or well-" He said his yacht driving away.

"ALAN! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Billy yelled. He marched right back into the kitchen.

"Well?" Linda asked.

"He said he can't stay for dinner." Billy said, angrily throwing the stake into the freezer.

"Billy, you have to wrap it up first. Billy!" Linda yelled when Billy left the house.

"I don't know what you're doing Alan Grant." Billy said as he got into his car. "But you had better have a darn good reason for doing it." He said.

* * *

**HAHA! Finally I got it done! I had hit a writer's block which is why it took me forever to upload this. But the WB is done, so next chapter should be up soon. (Hopefully Saturday or Sunday.) Oh, and the * sign means that I don't swear at all, and that goes for my stories. Darn and heck are okay, but when you see a * or something that seems to missing, you can just put in the appropriate word when you read it. **

**MLV.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know, I know, I've seen lots of stories kinda like this, where Alan has a girl, but I totally made this up onenight, and thought, 'I might as well write it down.' Please review! I feed on reviews!!**

**Alan Grant, with the help of Ellie Degler, adopts a child who's parents were killed on Isla Sorna. 16 Years later, he finds out the girl, Amie, has gone back to Isla Sorna to find out the truth about her parents.**

* * *

_~Isla Sorna~_

Ian, Amie and Yuri had found a small, abandoned vehicle on one of the roads. Its battery was dead and there were no tires, but it was a good place to get out of the rain. Amie spooked at every little sound. Ian looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Amie asked, her teeth clacking together.

"Rain and an island with dinosaurs aren't a good mix." Was all he said. Yuri looked from him to Amie, then back at Ian.

"Care to elaborate?" He asked. "It's not like we have anything else to do." Ian shrugged.

"On Isla Nublar, where _Jurassic Park _was, we were on a tour. Your dad, Ellie Sattler-"

"Deglar." Amie interrupted him.

"_Deglar." _Ian said. "The two kids, Lex and Tim Murphy, and that darn Lawyer Gennaro. We were heading back to the main building when the cars stopped due to a storm. The T-Rex got out and ended up scaring the kids. Threw the car off the side of the road, ate Gennaro and broke my leg." Ian said. He rubbed his arms.

"Then Hammond sent my girlfriend here, that sleazy jerk. It was storming when we were in a camper, Sarah and the animal rights guy. Ever since then, storms have always made me turn my head to see if a Rex is following me." He said. Then, almost immediately, came the loud call of the Rex. Amie went rigid. Yuri slowly looked around the clearing the car was in. Ian froze.

"He's still far away." He whispered. Another roar came. This one was much closer. Ian was breathing so hard the window to his left was fogging up.

"Don't move." Came the barely audible sound from his still lips. Yuri slowly shifted when he too froze. Amie was looked at him and Ian.

"Amie, sweetheart, do me a favor, will you?" Ian whispered. Amie felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She nodded her head slowly.

"Don't turn around." Ian said. Amie's heart froze. There was loud breathing coming from behind her . She almost turned around to look when she caught Ian's eye. He was silently pleading with her to stay put. She wanted to scream. There was a puddle of water at her feet. She fixed her eyes on that. Suddenly it vibrated. She looked up at Ian. He had his eyes closed. Yuri seemed transfixed on whatever it was behind her. She looked down at the puddle again. It vibrated once more. She heard something off in the distance, over Ian's heaving panting and the loud rasping noise behind her. It was something walking. Something very _big_, walking. Then there was the ear splitting call that made Amie cover her ears and turn around. She wished she hadn't as she saw the evil glint in the T rex's eye and the very, _very _large teeth that was only inches away from her face. He took a step back away from the car and also let out his own call. He was joined by his larger mate, who peered into the car. Yuri was sweating and tried to wipe the wetness from his face and eyes. The female nudged the car. Amie fell over with the force. The Rex roared again and pushed the car over.

"Out! Out! Everyone out!" Ian yelled, trying to get the door open. He did and then grabbed Amie's shirt. He drug her to him then pushed her out the door. She instantly covered her face, but the Rexes weren't interesting in her. Yet.

Ian felt something pierce his chest as he made a grab for Yuri. The man was as still as stone.

"Yuri! Come on!" He yelled. Yuri wasn't helping. Ian grabbed the man's head and pulled him out the open door. Just as he was about to throw the man out, everything stopped. Ian froze, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Get down!" He said, and pushed Yuri to the floor. He then threw himself on top of him as the roof of the car bent in. The seats kept the ceiling from going too far down, protecting Ian and Yuri. The pressure on the roof ceased. Ian shifted himself and yelled out the open door.

"AMIE! RUN! GO FIND SOMEPLACE SAFE!!" Then he felt the car rolling once more.

Amie watched as both Rexes kicked, pushed and nudged the broken car away. The rain seemed to seep through both her clothes and her skin. She shivered involuntary and then pressed her hands in the mud to help her stand up. Her right eyebrow was bleeding as well as her hands. Her left knee was skinned and she felt as if her heart would give out any moment. She stumbled slowly into the woods, wondering why the Rexes had attacked the car. She heard a crunching noise and looked down. Fear entered her body the next moment. This was why. She was standing in the middle of a Tyrannosaurus Rex's nest.

Ian felt as if his leg was going to snap. He was settled in a very awkward position. The Rexes had stopped beating the car and all was quiet. Ian knew that if they weren't back already, that they would come again, after seeing that everything at their nest was okay. Ian figured that they must have been near a nest for the Rexes to attack them. When Nick had brought the baby Rex to their RV, the adults followed. There was no reason that they wouldn't do it again. And after seeing their baby was safe and putting it in a safe place, they came back to destroy the RV. No reason for them to leave the car in one piece.

"Yuri!" Ian hissed. "Get off my leg, man." He tried twisting his leg out from underneath the large man, but Yuri was dead weight. Ian's hand went out to reach for anything small enough that he could throw at the man and small enough that it wouldn't kill him. His hand found a canteen and threw it at Yuri. Yuri woke with a start.

"What?!" He demanded.

"Get. Off. My. Leg." Ian said, slowly.

"Oh." Yuri replied as he shifted. Ian slipped his leg out from under him and then grunted. He then moved over to the hole in the car where the driver's seat door used to be.

"Come out." He said to Yuri. Yuri climbed out after him.

Ian flipped over on his back and looked at his legs. He swore.

"What?" Yuri said. Ian lifted his right arm and Yuri took his hand his helped him up. Ian grimaced, and then settled his weight on his left leg.

"They broke my legs, the jerks." Ian said. "First the darned female on Nublar, then when I was hanging off that cliff on Sorna." Ian said.

"What is it with Rexes and broken legs?" He mumbled. Yuri didn't answer. Instead he started dumbfounded in front of him. Ian frowned and looked up. The two Rexes were standing 50 meters away, watching them. Ian felt his heart begin to race again. He blinked the water from his eyes.

"Oh crap."

* * *

**Well, here it is. I really hope that I got the tenseness down. Please tell me if I did. Thank You!! Reviews are love! Reviewers get more chapters!! MLV.**

**A/N2: Also, in The Lost World novel, Ian broke his leg. He didn't in the movie. I'm merging the two a little bit to add that Ian broke his leg while he was on Isla Sorna. So I figured that 'Father's Gift' wouldn't be a real JP story if Ian didn't break his leg.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know, I know, I've seen lots of stories kinda like this, where Alan has a girl, but I totally made this up onenight, and thought, 'I might as well write it down.' Please review! I feed on reviews!!**

**Alan Grant, with the help of Ellie Degler, adopts a child who's parents were killed on Isla Sorna. 16 Years later, he finds out the girl, Amie, has gone back to Isla Sorna to find out the truth about her parents.

* * *

**

_~Isla Sorna~_

Amie backed away from the nest slowly.

"Oh!" She said. Her heart was racing. There were three eggs in the nest that hadn't hatched, and one shell that was in three pieces. Amie looked around the nest, wondering where the baby was. Something touched the back of her legs and she screamed. Rain was still falling as she jumped away from whatever had touched her and ran. She jumped over a fallen log, but her shoe got caught on a branch, and she fell into a large mud puddle that was filling with water. She heard raspy breathing behind her and closed her eyes. She waited for death, hoping that it would be painless. Death never came, though. Instead, the something drooled on her.

She couldn't resist letting out a disgusted, "Eww!" She wiped the drool off of her leg, and then opened her eyes. Standing above her was a T-Rex. Amie screamed again, and the Rex also let out a pitiful cry. Amie stopped screaming and realized that the Rex was standing on a log. It was just a baby. She laid down in the puddle in relief, no caring that moment that icy cold water was seeping into her clothes. The baby Rex let out a confused noise, and Amie looked up. She probably should get out of here quickly. She stood up and made a mental note not to lie down in any more mud piles. She turned away from the baby and took a step forward. There was a splash behind her. She half turned and saw that the baby had jumped off the log.

"On no, don't say you're going to follow me?" She groaned. The baby Rex let out a call. He really looked menacing, like he could kill her with one stare. She shivered. His parents didn't _look _that frightening…it was mainly their teeth, their size and the fact that could _eat _you that probably scared everyone.

"Shoo." She said, and made a running start at the baby. He spooked and hopped over the log, then let out an ear piercing cry. Amie froze and looked up. The parents, if they weren't here already, were coming.

* * *

"Don't move." Ian whispered, trying to keep his lips still. The two Rexes continued to walk over to them. He could feel Yuri start to shake. Ian's leg was beginning to numb. The Rexes stopped suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. A small cry could be heard from far away. The Rexes turned around and began to go back where they came from. Yuri frowned.

"Where are they going?" He asked.

"Amie." Ian whispered.

* * *

Amie stared at the baby. It was calling to its parents. Amie felt vibrations go through the ground and into her legs. She looked down at the puddle she was standing in. It was also vibrating. She turned around and ran. The baby, she thought, was behind her, but somehow it had gotten in front.

"Get out of the way!" She yelled at it. Suddenly, the baby hopped up and down and ran away from Amie. Amie didn't dare to look behind her.

* * *

_~Pacific Ocean~_

Alan stared up at the night sky. The darn yacht wouldn't go any faster. It was already going at least seventy miles per hour. But that didn't seem to be going fast enough for Alan. He closed his eyes and wished that Amie has simply asked him about her parents instead of going to the island. He fell into a deep and fitful sleep.

* * *

_~Isla Sorna~_

"You want me to do WHAT?" Yuri yelled. Ian was leaning against a tree, his face pained.

"Just go, silently, over there and see if Amie is the reason that the Rexes left." Ian said through strained lips. Yuri shook his head.

"No, no no no no!" He said. "You've got to be crazy to think that I'd do that! Why don't you?" He asked.

Ian pointed to his leg. "I would, but I'm a bit indisposed." He said. Yuri shook his head.

"The girl would have left the area, don't you think? We should too! Come on!" Yuri said. Ian shook his head.

"If you won't go, I will." Ian made took a step forward, but then leaned against the tree again. He cursed. "I can't go anywhere." He said.

Yuri shook his head and laughed. "This is great!" He said. He went over to a small tree and grabbed a hold of one of the branches and broke it off.

"Here." He said, handing it to Ian. "Lean on that. I promise to go look after the little girl if we find someplace away from the creatures." He said. Yuri felt a soft spot for the girl, but he also didn't want to be caught on the island alone, or without a guide. Ian nodded at him and took the stick and leaned on it away from the tree.

"Have experience with it?" Yuri asked. Ian nodded.

"Had one for…how long was it?" He asked himself. "Well, for a long time." He walked in the opposite direction of the Rexes.

'Amie had better be alive.' He said to himself.

* * *

Amie heard heavy breathing behind her. It was _right _behind her, but it was close enough to make her want to faint. She looked around her, trying to find a place that she could hide. A tear silently slid down her cheek. She tried to relax her muscles. There was a tree directly in front of her. It looked fairly easy to climb. There was no way that the Rexes would be leaving anytime soon, and she didn't want to happen to 'stumble' across her. She let out a breath and made a dash for it. A loud roar came after she took three steps, and she felt the ground begin to shake.

"Please, oh please." She begged as she ran. Her lungs were heaving and tears were streaming down her face. She threw a quick glance behind her and saw the Rex was closing in. She screamed, and then fell.

* * *

Ian leaned against another tree. His lungs were heaving with the small walk he did. His leg was throbbing by now. Yuri sat down.

"We'll stay here until day." He said. Ian nodded. Sweat was pouring down his forehead.

"I really wish I had some morphine." He said quietly. Yuri laughed.

"Okay, I'll go look for the girl." He said, getting up.

"Don't make any noise." Ian whispered. His eyes were closed and his face was trying to hide the signs of pain. "Stay low. No sudden movements." Ian said. Yuri nodded.

"I got it." He said, and then left. Ian wasn't thrilled about being by himself, at night, on this Island, with a broken leg. He heard some chirping not too far away. He cursed and made himself turn around and try to climb the tree he was standing on. The bark continually rubbed against his swollen, broken leg, making Ian cry out in pain, but he would rather have that than be eating by those tiny buzzard dinosaurs. He finally made it to a branch high above the ground. The branch was large enough for his whole body to half sit, half lay down. He settled against the tree and closed his eyes.

* * *

Yuri walked silently through the bushes to where he saw the Rexes go. He saw a nest with a few eggs in it and a baby Rex. There was an adult there, too. He couldn't tell if it was a male or female. He felt the ground vibrate, so he went still. The other Rex was coming back to the nest. It had blood on its snout. Yuri closed his eyes and felt terrible. He slowly crawled back to where Ian was.

"I'm up here." Ian yelled down to Yuri when Yuri asked where Ian was. Yuri grabbed onto a bit of bark and then drew his hand back. He looked at his hand in the moonlight. It was blood.

"You're bleeding?" Yuri asked.

"Not anymore." Came Ian's reply. Yuri rolled his eyes as he climbed up.

"Did you find Amie?" Ian asked quietly, wincing as he moved slightly. Yuri stopped.

"Yeah." He said, and then continued climbing up.

"Well, where is she?" Ian asked. Yuri frowned.

"All over the Rex." Yuri answered. Ian's face went even whiter.

"What?"

* * *

**A/N2: There you go! Another chapter! My sister is coming in town the next ten days, so the next chapter might be up late, but it also might be up early. It all depends on when I get all my work done. MLV.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know, I know, I've seen lots of stories kinda like this, where Alan has a girl, but I totally made this up onenight, and thought, 'I might as well write it down.' Please review! I feed on reviews!!**

**Alan Grant, with the help of Ellie Degler, adopts a child who's parents were killed on Isla Sorna. 16 Years later, he finds out the girl, Amie, has gone back to Isla Sorna to find out the truth about her parents.**

* * *

_~Isla Sorna~_

Rain poured down a gully and spilled into a pool. Hot breath breathed into the gully, trying to grab at its prey. It eventually stabbed its large nose on a protruding stick. It jerked its head back and let out an angry roar. Blood fell into the ravine, causing the water to turn a reddish color. The Rex growled in defeat, and went back to its nest.

Amie looked up and saw that Rex was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief. She stood up and looked down at her jeans. They were dark brown with the mud that she had just been laying in. She began to climb out of the gully when her leg slipped on a wet rock. She fell and began sliding down the gully. The gully stopped abruptly. Amie fell off, but her land was broken by something soft. She let out a groan and rolled onto her back. There was a small squeak and Amie jumped up. She had been lying on a small, green dinosaur.

"Compy." She said. The compy squeaked again, and two more jumped from the bushes. Amie remembered that they eat carrion, so she slowly looked to where she had landed after falling out of the gully. There was a badly dismembered body. Amie had the sudden urge to throw everything that she had ever eaten up. She put her hand on her mouth and turned around and ran into the woods. She stopped a few yards away from the body and threw up. She grabbed her jacket and threw it on the ground. She shivered. The rain had finally stopped. The moon was so full, Amie could almost see as well as when the sun was out. She wished for the millionth time that she had just stayed in the bedroom in Ellie's house and stayed there. She yawned, but then froze when she heard a stick snap. She scanned the area, looking for dangers. There was a soft hooting sound from a little bit away. Amie frowned. She didn't think there were any owls on Isla Sorna. When the hooting sound came again, this time closer, Amie began to get worried. She closed her eyes and thought back to everything she knew about dinosaurs. She couldn't think of any of them that hooted. When she opened her eyes, she didn't need to guess. Standing in front of her was a baby Dilophasurus. It hooted again. Her eyes went wide and her heart began beating violently.

"Please, go away." Amie whispered, knowing it was no use. The baby cocked its head and suddenly, frills extended from its neck. Amie screamed and ducked just as a string of black goo came out of the dinosaur's mouth. Amie stood back up and ran from the animal. Baby or not, it could kill her. She ran right into a small tree. She took a step back and rubbed her nose. Then she saw the tree. It wasn't a tree at all. Amie screamed as she tore across the clearing. A very large Spinosuarus came running after her. The Dilophasurus hooted and called for its mother, but it was too late. The spino lowered its head and scooped the baby up.

While the spino was eating, Amie made a run for it. Why did, every where she turned, she ran into vicious meat eating dinosaurs?

* * *

Ian sat in his tree, his face almost completely white. Yuri feared he was dead.

"Dr. Malcolm?" Yuri asked. He wasn't a hard hearted soul and he was beginning to regret kidnapping the doctor, regretting even taking the little girl. Yes, she tried to trick him, but he knew where they were going. He had always known. Yuri moved closer to Ian.

"Dr. Malcolm? Are you okay?" Yuri asked again. There was a slight movement from Ian.

"My leg is broken, I'm in a horrific amount of pain and Amie Grant is dead. Of course I'm not okay." Ian said through his cracked lips. Yuri nodded.

"Okay. At least you're still alive." He said. Ian gave a snort.

"Not when Alan gets here. He'll kill you for taking her here, and then he'll kill me for not protecting her. Then he'll feed on our flesh." Ian muttered.

"He'll eat us?" Yuri asked, frowning.

"Probably not. But I could see him doing it." Ian whispered. His leg was completely numb, but that wasn't the problem. He had cut himself while in that car and he hadn't realized it until just over a half an hour ago. The pain from his leg had covered up the pain from the cut. He had bled for a long time and lost a lot of blood. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Yuri wasn't sure if Malcolm was going to die or not.

"Malcolm, I'm going to go look for some kind of food, or something. Don't leave." Yuri said. Malcolm gave a snort.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said. Yuri frowned and wondered how, even when he was so close to death that he could still answer with a smart mouthed remark. Yuri began to climb down the tree, and before he was out of ear shot, he thought he heard Ian mumble, "This is the essence of chaos."

* * *

Amie was in a cave. Water from the rain was running down the mouth of the cave, but Amie hoped that would mask her scent. The cave was not very long, but she could go far back enough to try to hide from the spino. It was still out there, looking for her. She could hear its footsteps, pacing back and forth.

She bit her tongue to keep from crying. She really hated being in this mess. She saw a shadow coming towards the small waterfall, and Amie pressed herself into the back of the cave, wishing and trying desperately to disappear. A large snout entered the cave and let out a roar. Amie covered her ears, but refused to otherwise move or scream.

When nothing came out of the cave, the spino stuck its head in even farther. It could smell her in the cave.

Amie almost fainted when the snout came close to her. Instead, she jumped up and moved to the other end of the cave. This time, she screamed. She was pressing herself against the wall. The snout came up to her and pressed against her. Amie screamed as she tried to push it away.

It opened its mouth and then bit down. But he only managed to get a bit of her shirt. He began to move backwards, pulling her along. Amie grabbed her shirt and pulled, which caused the spino's tooth to fall out. Amie dropped suddenly and grabbed the tooth. The spino came again, and this time Amie slammed the tooth into the spino's nose. It let out a loud roar, and Amie covered her ears and dropped to the floor. The spino rammed its head into the wall where Amie was just standing. This caused the wall to cave in, revealing a passage way.

Amie crawled through the hole, stood up and ran. She wasn't sure where she was going, but if it was away from that monster, it would be good enough for her.

* * *

Alan woke to the yacht rocking. He stood up and went to the side of the boat and peered into the murky water. There was nothing there. Alan frowned. He was sure that the rocking of the boat was more than just waves. He turned around when he heard a splashing noise. He whirled around and was greeted by nothing. Again. Alan shook his head and went back to the control room. He had let the engine slow down so he could get some sleep. Now that he was wide awake, he put the engine on full speed. As the yacht zoomed on, Alan looked through the first aid kit. There was a splint, pain meds and some gauze. He closed the kit and set it aside. He turned to the wheel of the yacht and placed his hands on the cold wood. 'Amie had better be alive,' He thought. He didn't finish his thought.

* * *

Ian was slowly waking up. There was that incredibly annoying squeaking again. He closed his eyes and remembered the first time he was on this island, and how Roland Tembo's man Dietrich had been killed by those things.

"_Did you find him?"_

"_Just the parts they didn't like."_

Ian shivered, despite the heat of the island. He wished he could get off this island, get his leg some medical attention and then finish his round with Levine.

* * *

Yuri was washing his face in a stream when he felt something hop onto his back. He screamed and dropped and rolled onto his back. There was a cut off squeak, and Yuri jumped up. It was one of those small, green dinosaurs. Yuri heaved a sigh. The green dinosaur was dead. Suddenly, a few more of those dinos hopped out of the bush and began to eat on their fallen brother. One looked up at Yuri and then attacked his leg. Yuri shook the dinosaur off and then kicked it. It let out a pathetic cry, and then stood up. It went back to eating the first dinosaur, and Yuri walked away.

"Man, those things are creepy." He commented.

* * *

**There you are! The next chapter. Smuggling Hope should be coming up soon. I know this one kinda ended abruptly, but At least I didn't leave you with a cliff hanger. **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know, I know, I've seen lots of stories kinda like this, where Alan has a girl, but I totally made this up onenight, and thought, 'I might as well write it down.' Please review! I feed on reviews!!**

**Alan Grant, with the help of Ellie Degler, adopts a child who's parents were killed on Isla Sorna. 16 Years later, he finds out the girl, Amie, has gone back to Isla Sorna to find out the truth about her parents.**

**

* * *

**

_~Isla Sorna~_

Amie's heart was beginning to slow. She didn't think it would ever return to normal, though. Not after almost being eaten by the spino. She shivered and rubbed her arms. She sat in the cave extension and tried not to cry. She didn't usually cry, but being on this island gave her plenty of reasons to cry. Plus, there was no one here to see her. A few minutes later, she heard something. She immediately jumped up and screamed.

"Please…"came a hoarse whisper. Amie highly doubted that any dinosaurs had learned to speak English, or how to lure prey with said ability.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked. There was a groan, and Amie hesitantly began walking towards the sound. She thought she was getting near when she stumbled over something. There was another groan.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Amie squeaked. Her eyes hadn't seemed to adjust to the darkness of the cave.

"Who…?" She was asked.

Amie kneeled on the ground. "Umm….Amie Grant…and, just in case you're wondering, we're on Isla Sorna." She said. She thought she saw a slight nod.

"And who are you?" Amie asked.

"Peter Farley." Was her answer.

"Oh, okay. Well, do you need anything, Peter Farley?" She asked. She was surprised she wasn't talking more. She usually talked like crazy when she was scared.

"Water." He answered.

"Okay, getting water. Can you try to sit up while I am getting the water?" She asked, but didn't wait for his response. She stood up and walked away from the man, trying to find a source of water. After what seemed like hours, she finally found a pool of water. She tasted it and made a face. It was stale, but not stagnant. She was wondering how she would carry it back to Farley when her hands ran over a canteen.

"No way." Amie thought as she filled the canteen with water. When it was full, she put the cap back on it and stood up. There was a low growling noise, and Amie froze. All the while, she was thinking, 'No, no, no, no, no.' The noise stopped, and then started again. Amie was ready to flee when she realized what was making the sound. Her stomach was growling. Amie began to laugh so hard that if there were anyone close to her, they would think that she should go to a mental hospital.

On her way back, Amie was really hoping that she would find some food soon. She hadn't eaten since breakfast on the ship before they landed on _Isla Sorna_.

When she finally made it to Farley, he was sitting up. She handed him the canteen.

"The water is stale, and I don't have any idea what was in the canteen, but that's the best I could do." She said.

"It's….fine…" Was all he said. Amie nodded and heard him drink thirstily.

"Is there a way out of this cave?" She asked. "Other than going behind us? 'Cause there is a Spino out there waiting for anyone stupid enough to go that way." She said.

There was a refreshed, "Ah" from Farley. "Straight on, then." He answered simply. She saw in stand up though the dark, and then lean on the wall.

"Come on." He said, and they started walking away.

* * *

Yuri could hear the consistent squeaking of the little dinosaurs.

'Man, I've got to stop calling them that." He thought to himself. They, whatever the little green devils were called, had followed him from the stream here. Now he was looking for the tree Malcolm was on.

"Hey Malcolm! Where'd you go?" He yelled. No answer. Yuri cursed, and continued moving on. He didn't even remember why he had left Malcolm's tree anyway.

"Oh, yeah. I was getting food." Yuri commented out loud. Finding food was a failure. But he hadn't really looked that hard, anyway. Yuri rubbed his eyes and felt himself getting sleepy, like he was drugged.

"Don't…fall…asleep." He murmured. He swore again, and went to the nearest tree and began to climb, all the while getting sleepier and sleepier.

The last thing he remembered before blacking out was saying, "Those darn devils drugged me."

* * *

Malcolm could no longer hear the compies. It was extremely quiet. Some would say too quiet. He groaned. Something was hunting, and he doubted it was Yuri. Malcolm shifted his weight, and frowned. He looked at his arms and hands and saw that the color was coming back to them.

"Odd." He said, and looked down at his leg. It was swollen and hot, but it no longer hurt. Or, he was not so used to the pain he could no longer feel it. Either way, he wasn't feeling too bad. He was even considering going down the tree to try to find Yuri himself if the very, _very _large dinosaur hadn't entered the clearing.

* * *

Alan had watched the sun came up a few hours ago. The ocean was an azure blue color and soft white tufts of white as the spray hit the yacht. Alan had purposefully kept the satellite phone off for two reasons: One, he knew that Billy would try to call him and get him to bring back his boat, and two; the last time he was on _Isla Sorna_, the satellite phone ended up being eaten by the spino, then the battery died after they had gotten it back. He was _not _going to let it out of his sight. When he found Amie, he would call Billy and get him to have his rich girlfriend send a helicopter or something to pick them up. That was his rescue plan. Thankfully he hadn't told Ellie was his plan was, or she would have chained him to a concrete pole. He smiled at the thought, and stared ahead to the island chain that was coming into view.

* * *

"So, why are you here?" Amie asked Farley as they walked on.

"I work for Biosyn, and-" He started, but Amie interrupted him.

"Oh, you work for the company that almost got my dad killed on _Isla Nublar _all those years ago." She said. Farley gave a half smile.

"Yeah, that'd be the one. I'm only a computer tech-" He started again, but Amie interrupted once more.

"So was Nedry." She mumbled. She hadn't learned a lot about her dad's time on _Isla Nublar, _but Malcolm had been glad to share.

"Yes, Nedry was a computer technician, but I'm only here to retrieve data." He answered. After his drink of water, Farley had gotten better real quick.

"What kind of data?" Amie asked. Farley stumbled, and then stood up straight and kept walking.

"I don't know. I'm just supposed to see if the hard drive on some of the computers was still liable to get information out of them, but I had no idea I'd have to go onto the dinosaur filled island to get to the computers." He said. Amie nodded.

"Oh." She said. They were beginning to see some light from the mouth of the cave.

"Why are you here?" Farley asked.

"Um…My parents were killed here sixteen years ago, and I wanted to have one last connection to them, I guess. Now that I think back on it, it was a brilliantly stupid idea." She said, sighing. Farley laughed.

"I thought you said that you're dad was on _Isla Nublar._" Farley asked her.

"Yeah, well, I was adopted by Alan Grant. Mainly thanks to Ellie Deglar." She said. Farley looked confused. Amie laughed.

"Confusing story, pretty much." She said, laughing. Farley smiled. Now that they were getting closer to the light, Amie could see that Farley had a huge scar down the side of his face that had dried blood caked on it.

"How did that happen?" Amie asked.

"I ran into a pack of dinosaurs. This is also the reason I got separated from the group of people that were there to supposedly protect me from the dinosaurs on this island." He said, and then took something out of his pocket.

"This was locked onto my face, but it came off." He said, and handed it to her. Amie's heart began to beat wildly has she fingered it.

"Velociraptor." She whispered. "I haven't been fortunate enough to meet up with them." She said, but silently she added, _yet. _

* * *

**See?? I haven't forgotten you! This chapter was kind of fun to write because I got to add a new character to the story. I wanted to kill him off pretty soon, but then a plot bunny grabbed hold and I needed him for a little while longer. Oh well. Anyway, please read and review and I'll try to get a new chapter with more interesting dinosaur rampage. **

**Also, Smuggling Hope should be updated soon. I fear I am going to be horribly late on that one. I don't have any idea what to do next. **

**MLV.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know, I know, I've seen lots of stories kinda like this, where Alan has a girl, but I totally made this up one night, and thought, 'I might as well write it down.' Please review! I feed on reviews!!**

**Alan Grant, with the help of Ellie Degler, adopts a child who's parents were killed on Isla Sorna. 16 Years later, he finds out the girl, Amie, has gone back to Isla Sorna to find out the truth about her parents.**

**

* * *

**

******  
_~Isla Sorna~_**

Ian grimaced at the sight of the dinosaur. He hadn't encountered this kind either on _Nublar_ or last time he was on _Sorna. _It had a large spine down his back and a crocodile like snout. It wasn't has large as the Tyrannosaurs from either times before. It looked around on the ground, almost as if it dropped something.

Ian wasn't sure if it could see things that moved or not, but he decided to be still anyway. If the dinosaur didn't know he was here now, then it probably wouldn't find him. Of course, with animals that should have been dead for a _very _long time, you couldn't expect them to behave the way you wanted them to.

Ian felt his leg begin to hurt again. He needed to change positions, but he feared that if he did, the dinosaur would see him. He shook his head at the irony of the situation. It had chaos written all over it.

* * *

Alan didn't stop the yacht off at the beach. He let it drift around as he tried to find a place that he could hide the boat _and _get off at a safe place. So far it wasn't working. He was about to give up and just beach the boat when he saw what looked almost like a cave. He shrugged.

"It's better than nothing." He muttered and turned the yacht towards the cave. The island wasn't that big, and he knew _pretty _well how to evade dinosaurs so finding Amie wouldn't be that hard. He hoped.

* * *

Amie and Farley exited the cave. Amie stopped walking and listened for a moment. Nothing was happening.

"Get back in the cave." She whispered. In her very short, but very _busy _time on Isla Sorna, she knew that quiet wasn't a good sign.

"But there's nothing out there!" Farley insisted.

"That we can see!" Amie hissed, backing in to the cave again. "Listen. Hear that?" She asked. Farley shook his head.

"No. I can't hear anything." He said.

"That's the point!" Amie insisted. "When the birds aren't chirping, then something is hunting!" She said, reciting an age old semi rhyme that she had learned as a child. Farley seemed to get the idea. Both of them sank back into the shadows of the cave.

"Don't move. Or speak." Amie whispered to Farley. Her heart was beating fast, but she saw nothing. She heard nothing. Except for Farley's breathing.

She slowly bent down and picked up a stone. Then she moved to the other side of the cave. What she was doing would probably get them both killed, but she just hated waiting! She eyed the middle of the clearing right outside the cave and threw the rock. It landed, then rolled a moment. Nothing happened. Farley gave her a look. She ignored him. Something just wasn't right

. A moment later, she found out why. A herd of parasaurolophus were making they were making their way through the little clearing. They made an awful amount of noise, and it amazed Amie that she hadn't heard them before. But that didn't explain the birds' quietness.

"Are they dangerous?" She heard Farley asked. Amie tried not to snort.

"No." She answered simply. She got a little closer, wanting to see more. She could just imagine if her dad were here, he'd tell her to get back, but wouldn't be able to keep away himself.

Suddenly, the herd began to shift. Amie frowned. Their tails began to shake back and forth a little bit, and they rose on their hind feet, then lowered themselves often. One in the back made a trumpeting noise that almost seemed to low to hear, but it got the herd running. Amie slinked back into the shadows as the last dinosaur fled from view. Then both she and Farley could hear what made the herd so nervous and leave in a hurry. There were impact tremors in the ground, meaning something very heavy was on it's way. She was going to move further back when a smaller Spinosuarus came into view. It let out a roar and continued to chase the herbivores. Amie's heart had begun beating again when the spino came into view, but it soon disappeared into the dense jungle.

"Okay, so you were right. There was something out there." Farley said. Amie grinned and laughed, but not because she thought he was funny. She was just so glad that the situation was over that everything seemed funny.

"Okay, so I think that the buildings are this way." Farley said. Amie suddenly had an idea.

"Oh! We need to find Ian!" She yelled randomly. Farley gave her a quizzical look.

"Ian…who?" He asked.

"_Doctor _Ian Malcolm." Amie answered, and was about to say something else when Farley interrupted her.

"Dr. Malcolm is _here?_" He asked. Amie frowned.

"Yeah. Anyway, like I was going to say, we should find him and bring him to the buildings. He's bound to have hurt himself." She commented. But Farley wasn't listening. Amie looked at him. He looked like he was in his own little dream world. She rolled her eyes, and both of them quietly and cautiously (Well, Amie was cautious. Farley still wasn't paying attention) left the cave and headed where Amie had last seen Yuri and Ian.

* * *

Yuri slowly opened his eyes. The drugs, whatever they were, seemed to have ware off as he was gaining consciousness of a pain in his leg. He looked down and saw that he had lain on a branch that was sticking out in the air. He gently moved his leg away and rubbed the sore spot.

He glanced down from the branch he was on and saw that the green devils were gone. He sighed in relief and began to climb down. He didn't want to be on this island alone, so he decided to go looking again for Malcolm. He knew it was stupid, but it was better than sitting in the tree all day with no food or water. He would almost rather be eaten. Since he had a choice, he chose going to look for Malcolm.

He slowly moved down away from the branch he was on and tried to land on the branch directly below it, but his feet slipped, and he ended up falling all the way down. He landed with a thud, and the breath left him. He laid there, gasping for air when suddenly a shadow went over him. He cursed and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

* * *

Alan tied the yacht off, and looked around. The birds were chirping and nothing seemed amiss, so he continued on. He hated being on this blasted island again, but he had to get Amie back. A million thoughts ran through his head. Was she alone? Was she hurt? Was she…he shook his head. He taught her everything he knew about dinosaurs; she'd be fine. He also figured that 'good ol' Uncle Ian' had probably told her of his time on Jurassic Park and _Isla Sorna._

Malcolm had certainly matured since their time on _Isla Nublar. _When they first met, he was a flirting, childish, sarcastic chaos theorist, but they had kept in touch a bit after the incident. It from Malcolm that Alan had learned about _Isla Sorna_. After almost losing his own daughter and his girlfriend on the blasted island, Ian had matured quickly. Alan wished that Malcolm was with Amie. He, of course, wished that _none _of them were on the island, but since Amie was, he knew that Ian would have made sure she stayed safe. Alan sighed and continuing to stay near the trees.

* * *

**There you all go!! Another chapter in Father's Gift!! Yay!! Also, I don't know if the drowsiness comes with the compy bites wear off or not, but they do in this story. Also, I don't know all of the dinosaurs on **_**Isla Sorna **_**so I'm also taking a few liberties with that. Next chapter should be up soon!! **

**MLV. **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know, I know, I've seen lots of stories kinda like this, where Alan has a girl, but I totally made this up one night, and thought, 'I might as well write it down.' Please review! I feed on reviews!!**

**Alan Grant, with the help of Ellie Degler, adopts a child who's parents were killed on Isla Sorna. 16 Years later, he finds out the girl, Amie, has gone back to Isla Sorna to find out the truth about her parents.

* * *

**

_~Isla Sorna~_

Amie stopped walking. It had been forever since they started, and her legs and feet were aching. Farley looked as if he could go on and on. They stopped near a creek, so Amie took her shoes and socks off and placed her feet in the icy cold water. While she had been running from the Spino in the cave, the sun had come out, so the rays began to warm her back. Farley was mumbling something about computers, but Amie wasn't paying attention. She saw another spino, this one smaller than the last one she met up with. It was sniffing the ground. She held her breath, then turned to Farley.

"Hey! _Hey!_" She said. He looked at her. She pointed at the carnivore. "Shh!" She whispered, then turned back at the giant beast. He nodded, and stopped mumbling. She thought she saw something shifting in the trees, so she looked up. That's when she saw Ian. She gasped, and the huge head of the spino turned and stared at her.

She wanted to put her hands over her mouth, but instead froze. But it was too late. The spino had already seen them. Amie jumped up and ran for the nearest tree. She then switched directions and headed right for the spino.

"What are you doing?!" Farley asked, running to keep up.

"Just follow me!" Amie yelled, then started running in huge zigzags. The spino started running to them. Farley let out a terrified scream, but Amie stayed quiet. The spino was just about to clamp it's teeth onto her when she suddenly turned. Farley turned right behind her, barely missing being spino chow.

The spino, thinking it was about to get a meal, had rammed it's head in full force down to the ground. But it hadn't expected the little humans to be so quick. Because of this mistake, it got a mouth full of dirt and grass.

While the dinosaur was otherwise occupied, Amie and Farley ran to the tree Amie had seen Ian in. She jumped as high as she could and grabbed part of the tree bark. Using it, Amie started to climb as fast as she could. Farley was right behind her. Soon, they made it up to the branch Ian was on.

"What are you doing here?" Ian demanded, but Amie made him hush. The spino had gotten rid of the dirt in it's mouth and was looking around for the troublesome humans. When he couldn't find them, the spino lumbered off in search of slower prey.

"Again, I ask, what are you doing here?" Ian asked, white faced. Amie frowned.

"Not being eaten by the spinosuarus." Amie answered.

"But…you were…killed." Ian managed. Amie's frowned deepened.

"What? No, I…I'm not dead." She stammered.

"I can see that." Ian managed. Amie sighed. Leave it to Ian to answer her that way.

"Yuri said he saw your blood all over the Tyrannosaur." Ian told her. "So, naturally, we thought you were dead."

"Naturally. That wasn't _my _blood-" She started.

"Again, I can see that." Ian remarked. Amie rolled her eyes.

"The Rex stabbed his nose on a branch. I survived by tripped and falling into a ravine." She finished. Ian chuckled.

"I can just imagine what your father would say." He said. Amie laughed with him, then noticed his leg.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Darned Rexes broke my leg. Again." He said, then smiled a bit. "I guess it wouldn't be a real trip to a dinosaur filled island if I didn't break my leg." It was then that Ian noticed Farley.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Peter Farley, sir. " Farley answered. Ian nodded.

"And…?" Ian started.

"And…you are an amazing scientist. Sir." Farley said. Ian sighed.

"Not anymore."

"I've read all of your books and learned so much about chaos theory." Farley said.

"That's good to know." Ian told him.

"He's in a lot of pain, Farley. Do you have any pain killers?" Amie asked. Farley shook his head.

"No, but I bet there is some in the buildings that I should be working in." He said.

"Well, let's get me there." Ian said, and they began to slowly move him down the tree.

* * *

Yuri looked up and was face to face with another one of the green devils. "Darn it!" He yelled, and punched the compy away. He jumped up and ran as hard and as far as he could away from them. The dinosaurs didn't follow him this time, but that didn't stop him from thinking they were. He didn't really care where he was running to, he just wanted _away._ His lungs began to heave, so he slowed down. They were nowhere in sight. Yuri heaved a sigh and walked on. He moved through a bush and saw a building. He grinned. It would be a great place to hide from the dinosaurs. Any of them. He walked closer, wondering if there might be a telephone somewhere in there.

* * *

Alan moved through a herd of Brachiosaurs. They let out low moans at their discomfort about him, but that was all they did. There wasn't much that could give the giant beasts discomfort. Alan wasn't sure how long he'd been walking. The pack he was holding was getting rather heavy. He had a few bottles of water, the first aid kit, the satellite phone and some energy bars. He moved the bag to the other shoulder and continued to walk along, staying close to the river.

* * *

**Here is the chapter! I didn't leave you with any cliffhangers because I didn't want to leave you all hanging too much. The next chapter should be up rather soon. I hope. **

**MLV. **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know, I know, I've seen lots of stories kinda like this, where Alan has a girl, but I totally made this up one night, and thought, 'I might as well write it down.' Please review! I feed on reviews!!**

**Alan Grant, with the help of Ellie Degler, adopts a child who's parents were killed on Isla Sorna. 16 Years later, he finds out the girl, Amie, has gone back to Isla Sorna to find out the truth about her parents.

* * *

**

Amie groaned as Ian's weight suddenly came crashing down on her shoulders. "Can…you…grab him?" She managed under the strain.

"I'm trying!" Was Farley's reply.

"My leg is in a terrible position. If I weren't in so much pain already," Ian started, but the rest of it was mumbled. The strain suddenly left Amie's shoulders. She let out a relieved breath, and then began to climb down the tree faster. Farley was helping Ian down, and Amie was there in case Farley dropped him and Ian slipped. But apparently, they were going faster than Amie had suspected. Soon (but not soon enough in Farley, Amie or Ian's mind) all three were down on the ground.

"I'm surprised nothing has come out to eat us yet." Ian muttered one arm over Farley's shoulder, the other on Amie's. If she hadn't helped so much at the dig site, carrying all the things that no one else wanted to, she doubted she would have been able to carry Ian's weight. They didn't get very far before Ian needed a rest. His leg was hot and swollen, and now that he was walking, the blood was pumping more, so the pain returned with a ferocity that left him gasping for breath against the pain.

"Your…people…need…tohavemorphine." He finished the sentence by placing the last three words together in one.

"They will, don't worry." Farley said, trying to comfort him. Amie moved her head behind Ian's.

"Do you even know where 'they' are?" She whispered. Farley glanced at her, then at Ian. He shook his head.

"We'll find them." He said out loud, trying to reassure everyone there. It didn't help. In fact, it made it worse. For Ian because he knew that Farley _didn't _know where his people were. It was made worse for Amie, because all the faith in them knowing where they were was suddenly gone. And for Farley because, well, he just wasn't an optimist. They began trekking through the jungle, looking for anyone.

* * *

Yuri looked around the building he was in. Vegetation had grown all over the place. There was a tree in the middle of the building and vines all around the counters. He didn't see any phones. There was a low growling noise on his left. Yuri swore and, then began running.

* * *

Alan looked down the river. There were two Dilos drinking from the water. He didn't want to be seen by them, so he moved away from the river and nearer to the trees. There was a very close hooting noise, so he climbed up the nearest tree. The trees were large enough and their branches close enough together for him to hop from branch to branch. It wasn't necessarily faster then moving on the ground, but it was also safer. The sun was in the middle of the sky, and the temperature was at its hottest. Alan took a drink of water, then placed the bottle back into the pack he was wearing. He wondered if Amie had any water.

* * *

As Ian, Amie and Farley lumbered across _Isla Sorna_, they, unknowingly, had gotten the attention of an unwanted presence. They first discovered the presence when they were stopping to get some water. Ian frowned as he stared at the stream they were at. It rippled, then stopped. Then it rippled again, and stopped again.

"Oh no." He whispered. Amie and Farley gave him confused looks.

"We have to get-" He was interrupted by a very large T Rex. It looked at the three people and let out a roar. Amie hopped up.

"Amie! Be still!" Ian yelled.

"Farley, get Ian away!" Amie yelled without thinking. She wasn't as strong as Farley was, so she would never be able to carry Ian and make it to the buildings Farley's men were at. She was, though, exceptionally fast. Her teacher at her school had made her sign up for track. Amie hated track, but right now she was glad that she had gone.

* * *

She ran right towards the Rex, then made a sharp right. It was so sharp, her left foot tripped over her right. She rolled over to the right, and then jumped up and started running again, away from Ian and Farley and towards the jungle. The Rex let out a frustrated roar behind her, but she continued to run. She remembered hearing something about the fact that Rex's could go no faster than fifteen MPH, and a fit human could have out run them. That might have been true, if not for the tree branches, fallen logs and small swampy places here and there. Her face was being continually slapped, her knees scraped against fallen sticks and she almost slipped four times already. The jungle heat, mixed with the adrenalin of running caused her to sweat so hard, her hair was almost soaked.

The Rex was getting closer. Amie let out a terrified scream.

Alan heard rumbling through the forest, so he stopped moving. The rumbling was getting closer, and the tree was vibrating. Alan figured that either a Rex or a Spino was on the hunt. He heard a scream, and knew that it was a human it was hunting. Alan started moving down the branches, getting closer to the ground. Just when the person being chased ran underneath him, Alan lowered himself below and grabbed their wrists. He pulled both himself and the person up, away from the Rex. Then he got a look at the person he had just saved.

"Amie?!" He asked.

"Dad?!" The person asked back.

* * *

**There you go! It's late…I know. But I got a 'Pirates of the Caribbean' movie, and I had no time at all to write. This weekend. :D I'll start working on the next chapter tomorrow! Cyber cookies to those who review!! **

**MLV. **


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know, I know, I've seen lots of stories kinda like this, where Alan has a girl, but I totally made this up one night, and thought, 'I might as well write it down.' Please review! I feed on reviews!!**

**Alan Grant, with the help of Ellie Degler, adopts a child who's parents were killed on Isla Sorna. 16 Years later, he finds out the girl, Amie, has gone back to Isla Sorna to find out the truth about her parents.**

**A/N: Smuggling Hope will be updated tomorrow!! Don't worry!! **

**heroxvillain: Yes, I am mean. And I'm even meaner in this chapter!! :p I'm glad you'll be joining! Don't worry, I wont give up on my JP stories!!  
**

**

* * *

**

_~Isla Sorna~_

"What the heck are you doing here?" Alan demanded, all the while brushing dirt and leaves off of Amie's shirt.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Amie shrieked, pushing his hands away. But, in truth, she was ecstatic that her dad was here. Not that she didn't think he'd come to rescue her, but she knew he didn't ever want to be on this island again. She didn't want him to come back here either, even if it meant _not _rescuing her.

"What possessed you to come to this blasted island in the first place?" Alan demanded again. He found a cut on her arm. He took out a bandage and placed it over the cut to stop the bleeding.

"I was...just…oh heck, Dad, you'll-" Amie looked away. "You'll think it's dumb."

A frown crossed Alan's face, but he didn't say anything, instead waiting for Amie to finish.

A tear slipped down Amie's cheek. "I just wanted to have one connection to my birth parents," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Ame," Alan said, pulling her close to him and hugging her. "I understand. And I blame myself for not telling you more about them. I just wanted to prevent all this from happening."

For a few minutes, Alan hugged Amie to him. She softly sobbed into his shirt, finally being able to let out all the emotions that had been bottled up inside of her the entire trip.

When she was finally able to calm herself down, Amie moved away from her dad. "From what? Being chased all over this hot and humid island by large, meat eating dinosaurs?" She asked, wiping away her tears. Alan laughed.

"Yeah, that," Alan said. He hugged Amie again, so glad that she was safe.

* * *

Ian and Farley watched Amie run off, the Rex close behind.

"That has got to be the bravest little girl I've ever met," Farley said, shifting his weight so he could support Ian.

"You'd have to be with her dad," Ian mumbled. Farley, however, didn't hear what he said. He wasn't sure where they were, exactly. Farley thought it best to keep walking, and maybe they would stumble upon the buildings with the workers.

They continued walking on. Ian would mutter something about the pain in his leg, how he hoped Amie was okay, and then something about chaos. Farley was getting pretty tired of it.

"Look! I know you're in pain, and I know you're worried about the girl," He finally said. "But can you try to be quiet?"

Ian grimaced. "Sorry. Didn't know I was bothering you."

Farley rolled his eyes. "We'll be near those buildings soon." _I hope.

* * *

_

Yuri tripped over a wire. As he fell, Yuri wondered, for the millionth time, why he had decided to go on this island. Suddenly, he could hear footsteps. Covering his neck, Yuri waited for the pain he knew would come. But, what he didn't expect was it to come from someone butting a large gun at his side.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Yuri demanded, jumping up. The man stared at him.

"Yer trapped here, ain't ya?" The man asked.

"Yes. Me and two other people," Yuri told the man. The man nodded.

"We're missin' a scientist that was suppose' to be here doin' somethin' with computers. But he's gone." The man with the gun told Yuri.

Yuri was getting a little peeved at the way the man spoke. "We could go look for them together. You know, safety in numbers?"

The man seemed to think this over. Yuri waited, tapping his foot. The man stroked his chin, where it looked like he was trying to grow a beard, but was unsuccessful. Finally, he nodded again.

"Come on," he told Yuri. Yuri was glad that he finally had someone with a gun to walk around this jungle with instead of an injured scientist and a little girl.

* * *

Amie and her dad were still sitting in the tree. Alan refused to leave, or let her leave, until Amie rested up some.

"Dad," she said. "We have to go look for the guide guy…Yuri! That's his name!"

"We will. _After _you're rested," Alan said.

"And Ian! He's hurt, dad! I mean, really hurt!" Amie tried moving to a lower branch, but Alan grabbed her arm and kept her still.

"Ian's here?" he asked. Amie nodded.

"Yeah. And he broke his leg. Again," Amie said. Alan sighed.

"Who else is here in need of rescuing?" Alan asked.

"Um, me, but then I'm rescued. Ian, some scientist guy named Peter Farley and the other guy, Yuri," Amie told him, biting her lip.

"Just how many people did you bring?" Alan asked, trying to make a joke, but he knew he hit a raw spot when Amie looked away. "Ame? What happened?" He asked in a soft tone.

"Nothing." She answered curtly.

Alan frowned. "Amie, come on. Tell me please?"

Amie turned back and looked at him. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Yuri brought a bunch of guys. We saw some Trikes, and I wanted to get closer. Then a Rex entered the clearing, chasing the herd. Ian was behind me and told everyone not to move. But when the Rex couldn't get a Trike meal, he turned to us."

Alan let out a breath. He knew this must be hard for the girl. "Go on."

Amie wiped away a tear. "Well, not listening to Ian's constant, 'don't move!', the guys ran back to the boat. They were all eaten." A sob shook Amie. Alan gathered her into his arms again, and she cried afresh.

"Dad, I had no idea! I'm so stupid!" She cried out.

"No you're not, Amie. Don't ever say that. All those men knew what they were signing on for. It's okay." Alan stroked the back of Amie's head. Soon, she stopped crying.

"We need to go save Ian, though. He was in really bad shape when I left."

"What kind of break was it?" Alan asked Amie as they began to move from the tree they were on to another one.

"I don't know. It wasn't a compound fracture, I know that," Amie told him.

"Okay. Let's get going," Alan said, about to jump to a branch on another tree.

"Dad?" Amie asked, stopping him. He turned his head and looked at her.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can we just walk on the ground?" Amie asked slowly. Alan smiled.

"You know we'd be safer in the trees, right?"

"Yes, but I'm sick of trees," Amie said.

Alan laughed, remembering how Tim Murphy had said almost the same thing back on _Isla Nublar _so many years ago. "Okay, we'll walk on the ground. For a little while."

Amie grinned and started moving downwards instead of sideways.

* * *

"Hey! I remember this tree!" Farley yelled energetically. He was half carrying Ian, half dragging him.

"Great for you! Now, please help me make a splint of some kind for my leg." Ian mumbled. This time Farley heard him.

"Will be have time?" He asked. Ian nodded.

"If I have a splint, you won't have to carry me so much."

Farley set Ian down. "Okay, I'll start looking for materials for one," he said, looking around.

Ian leaned back against the tree that was behind him and surveyed the scene. Farley looked like a kid on an Easter egg hunt, looking in all the wrong places. There were more trees on the left than there were on the right, and there was a vine sticking up from a bush. Ian frowned. He looked back there and saw the vine was gone. A sick, sinking feeling entered his gut.

"Farley. Go slowly to the nearest tree, the one right there, and climb it. Stay pretty high, and don't come down for anything." Ian managed to get out.

"What?" Farley yelled. Ian rolled his eyes.

"Climb that tree!" Ian yelled back. Farley turned around and saw the tree Ian was trying to point to.

"Oh." Farley said. He was confused as to why Dr. Malcolm would ask him to do that, but he didn't argue.

Ian lifted himself up, putting all weight on his good leg. He turned back to where he saw the vine, or whatever it was. Still nothing was there. But, on _Isla Sorna, _you couldn't be too careful. Ian turned back to the tree and was face to face with a velociraptor.

"Ahh!" Ian yelled as he stumbled backwards.

"Dr. Malcolm!" Farley yelled from the tree.

The raptor walked close to Ian, it's sickle like claws clicking.

"Oh crap." Ian muttered.

* * *

Alan and Amie had been walking for what seemed like hours. Alan wasn't sure what part of the island they were on, but this part seemed uninhabited by any dinosaurs, carnivorous or otherwise. Blood from the cut on Amie's arm was seeping through the bandage. Alan stopped walking and looked at it.

"Come here. Let me fix that. Again."

Amie grumbled. "We should really keep walking. Ian might be in danger," She said.

"Amie, come here," Alan told her. Amie did as she was told. Alan took the bandage off of her arm. Blood was pooling out of the wound.

"And this doesn't hurt?" Alan asked her, incredulously. Amie smiled a bit.

"No."

Alan sighed as he got a new piece of bandage and wrapped it just above the cut. He began to twist it until the bandage was so tight that the blood began to cease flowing from the wound. Wiping away the grime and blood, both Alan and Amie were amazed to see the size of the cut.

"Wow, Amie. Bleed a lot, do we?" Alan asked. Amie laughed. It was really tiny.

"It must have opened up when I was running away from the constant dangers on this island." Amie told him.

"Okay, well, lets get rid of these bloody bandages before-" But Alan was interrupted by the sound of a large dinosaur. And it did not sound friendly.

"Anything smells them." Alan finished. Then he grabbed Amie's arm, and the both of them began to run.

* * *

Yuri walked through a few halls, following the man with the gun closely.

" 'Ere we are," The man said. "Oh, by da way, I'm Drew Cale."

"George Yuri." Yuri answered back.

"Nice ta meet ya, George." Cale said, smiling. Then they entered a room with about a dozen other men and a lot more guns.

* * *

**I am soooo sorry that this is two weeks late! School this week went a little over the edge, and I didn't have any time for writing! But, I did make this chapter considerably longer than the ones preceding it, so that has to count for something, right? :p**

**Also, for those of you who know who Jack Horner is, I got to meet him yesterday! It was amazing! And I got his signature! I was absolutely ecstatic! **

**Also, I'd like to, again, apologize for the account mix up from last night. I still feel like an idiot. Oh well. What doesn't kill us makes us stronger, right? **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review! **

**MLV. **


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know, I know, I've seen lots of stories kinda like this, where Alan has a girl, but I totally made this up one night, and thought, 'I might as well write it down.' Please review! I feed on reviews!!**

**Alan Grant, with the help of Ellie Degler, adopts a child who's parents were killed on Isla Sorna. 16 Years later, he finds out the girl, Amie, has gone back to Isla Sorna to find out the truth about her parents.**

**A/N: Smuggling Hope will be updated tomorrow!! Don't worry!!

* * *

**

_~Isla Sorna~_

Yuri stared at all the men with the guns.

"Guys, this is Georgie Yuri," Cale said. "Georgie, this is the guys."

Yuri, who had been a grammar teacher at one point in his life, winced at the sentence 'this _is _the guys.' Instead of saying anything, though, he just smiled and nodded at the men.

"So, what brings you all here?" Yuri questioned.

"We're supposed to be watchin' a scientist guy, but he kinda left," one of the men in the group yelled out.

"And you're all just sitting here? Why won't you go get him?" Yuri demanded. Yuri never left a man behind on his expeditions, not even a whiny one.

"I was lookin' fer him when I found you. We're takin' rounds to look. See, we already lost two men while lookin' fer 'im. Don't know what they were, but they were small and fast. We killed one of 'em, then the rest of 'em started eatin' the dead one. Then we all got away while they were busy," Cale told Yuri.

"Oh," Yuri replied.

"Well, you all know Georgie. Boys, introduce your selves," Cale told the group.

One man stepped forward. "Ray Sii."

Another pointed to himself. "Stan Leve."

"Eli Franks," another man said.

Soon, one by one, all the men introduced themselves to Yuri.

"Well, gentlemen, let's go find your scientist," Yuri said, his voice rose so everyone could hear him. Everyone shuffled out of the room, each man holding at least two guns.

* * *

Farley watched as his hero was pushed down by a very mean looking dinosaur. Without thinking, he dropped down the tree and grabbed a large stone. Using his right arm, Farley aimed, then threw the rock. It hit the dinosaur square in the head. It looked away from its prize on the ground and towards Farley. It had a menacing look in its eye.

"Farley! Get up in the tree!" Ian demanded.

Farley grabbed another rock. "Hey! Over here!" Farley completely ignored Ian. He waved his hands and jumped up and down, trying to get the dinosaurs attention.

It worked.

The dinosaur moved away from Ian and took a step closer to Farley. It took another step. Then, it stood tall and let out an ear piercing call. It chilled Farley to the bone.

Remembering his last time on Isla Sorna, as well as talking with Alan after _his _time on the island, Ian knew what would happen next.

"Farley! He is calling for help! Get back on the tree!!" Ian yelled, half pushing his body up.

Farley grabbed an armload of stones and began to slowly climb back up the tree. When the dinosaur was done crying out, it ran at Farley.

Ian crawled towards the nearest tree. His leg was aching, and Ian was getting dizzy with the pain, but he continued on. After what seemed like hours, Ian made it. He grabbed the bumpy bark and hoisted himself up onto his good leg. With no weight on his broken leg, he began to climb up.

"Yikes," Farley muttered to himself as the dinosaur began to run at him with full speed. He suddenly remembered that this was the type of dinosaur that had separated him from his body guards and that had chased him into the cave where he met Amie Grant.

What had Amie called it? Velociraptor. That was it. He settled on a branch and waited. He saw that Ian was half way up a tree.

What surprised him was when the raptor jumped up and almost snapped it's jaws around his foot.

"Whoa!" Farley quickly moved his feet away. Then he proceeded to throw his rocks at the raptor.

Ian watched as Farley threw rocks at the raptor. Now at a safe distance from the ground, Ian grimaced as he saw two other raptors join the first. They were in for it now.

* * *

Alan and Amie high tailed it out of there. Amie's legs and lungs were burning from running so hard, but she didn't stop. Alan was sure he'd have a heart attack and die on the spot, but neither stopped running.

They got to an outcropping of trees and ran towards the tallest and thickest one. Alan grabbed Amie and tossed her up to the lowest branch, which was at least four feet above Alan's head. Amie grabbed the branch and pulled herself up. Then she locked her feet around the branch and stretched her hand out.

"Dad," she called. "Come on!"

Alan grabbed her hand, and she pulled him up while he climbed the trunk.

Both gasped for air when they were safe.

"You're grounded," Alan gasped out. Amie laughed.

"Is that all?" She asked between breaths.

"For now. Until I can think up a suitable punishment for bringing me here," Alan replied.

Amie laughed. "And this isn't punishment enough? Being chased by man eating dinosaurs?"

"No. That is the consequence."

Amie nodded and closed her eyes. Sleep over took her fairly quickly.

Alan watched as his daughter sleep. He began to wonder what Ellie was doing. Was she worried? Did she know he was here? He sighed. She had saved him from this island before, but he didn't think she would do it again. Besides, this time he had a plan. Alan tried not to listen to the feeling that said everything was _not _going to be fine as he tried to fall asleep.

Amie woke up with a yawn. In a good mood, she looked around. There were no carnivorous dinosaurs around. The wind had picked up and was blowing her short hair everywhere. She tried to keep it out of her face, but it wasn't working. She looked at her dad and saw that he was still sleeping. She wondered how late he had stayed up, looking out for danger. She hoped they would be able to find Ian and Yuri and Farley soon, so they could all go home. Closed her eyes and leaning back against the tree, Amie fell back asleep.

* * *

Ellie was in her car and drive five miles of the speed limit. She didn't remember where Billy's new house was. She'd only been there once before, around three years ago. It took her an hour longer to find it than she would have wished.

Ellie got out of her car and ran up to the door. It was in the middle of the day, so she figured he would be home. She pounded on the door.

"Billy! Come on!" She yelled. A young woman with dark hair opened the door.

"Hello? Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yes. I'm looking for Billy Brennan," Ellie said.

"Oh. Alright," the woman answered. She left the doorway. Soon, Billy was in her place.

"Ellie! What are you doing here?" Billy asked.

"Is Alan here?" Ellie ignored his question.

"No." Billy became angry. "He stole my boat."

Ellie began to laugh. She understood his plan. It was stupid and suicidal, but it had Alan written all over it.

"What?" Billy asked.

"I know where he is and why he stole your boat," Ellie answered.

"Why?"

"Amie went to Isla Sorna," Ellie started.

"WHAT?!" Billy yelled out.

"Long story. Anyway, Alan stole your boat to go after her."

"Why didn't he just ask me?" Billy demanded of Ellie.

Ellie shrugged. "You'll have to ask him that. I'm not in charge of his actions anymore."

"Well…you wanna come inside?" Billy asked her. Ellie nodded and smiled.

"Sure," she said.

* * *

"Shh!!" The word went out through the line of men to be quiet.

Yuri made his way up front. "What is it?" He whispered.

Cale pointed. Yuri looked and saw three very dangerous looking dinosaurs. They were staring at a tree.

"Those are the kind that killed my men," Cale whispered.

"Look in the tree!" Yuri whispered excitedly. There was a person in it.

"It's Farley!" Cale whispered loudly. One of the dinosaurs turned and looked at them. It hissed, and the other two turned as well.

"Back over here you lowlifes!"

Yuri and Cale looked at each other, then back at the tree. A few rocks were raining down, hitting the animals. Their attention was brought back to the tree. One of the animals tried jumping up to get the scientist.

"Get 'em, Patrick," Cale whispered to a man with a very, _very _large gun. Yuri had always been a little uneasy being with the man. 'Patrick' came closer and pointed his gun at the tree animals.

"One."

He cocked the gun.

"Two."

He turned off the safety.

"Three."

He pulled the trigger. A blast of tiny pellets flew towards the animals. About ten hit each dinosaur, but none fell.

"What happened?!" Yuri demanded.

"Shh…" Patrick whispered.

Then, one of the animals fell. It began to shake miserably, then it stilled. The two other dinosaurs soon followed suit.

"Dr. Farley?" Cale yelled out.

"CALE! Finally you're here!" Farley yelled out, climbing down the tree. "Quick! We need to get Dr. Malcolm! He has a broken leg and is fading fast!"

"Not that fast," Another voice yelled out.

Yuri was surprised that Ian had survived that long.

"Go get the good doctor," Cale order two of his men. "Then we'll take him to the medical station. Get going!"

* * *

Sweat trickled down Alan's forehead. He was sitting in the sun, waiting for Amie to wake. They needed to get going soon. He figured that they would head toward the middle of the island, in the direction of the building that he, Billy, Mr., Mrs. and Eric Kirby had rested at on his last adventure here. He knew there were raptors close by, but it was the only place he could think of to start looking for the group of men that Amie had said were with the scientist she had met.

Amie woke slowly. She didn't want to get up, but when she saw her dad was awake, she figured it was time to move.

"Good morning," she said through a yawn.

"Good afternoon," Alan countered.

Amie smiled. "Yeah, whatever."

"Come on, let's go," Alan said, beginning to move down the tree.

"Dad?" Amie questioned.

"Yes?"

"I'm starving," Amie said.

Alan laughed. "Here." He grabbed an energy bar from his pack and handed it to Amie.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Alan answered.

* * *

**I know this chapter is a day late, but I didn't write anything on mother's day. And, it is much longer than usual, but I doubt it will be longer than last weeks. Oh well. **

**And expect the next chapter to be really long and on time. I'm going to the Canadian border with my dad on Thursday, so I'll have nothing else to do but write, so both Father's Gift and Smuggling Hope will be longer next week. **

**Hopefully I wont mess up in replying to your reviews this time. Still slightly embarrassed about that. :D**

**Also, just as a warning, I can see that the end is in sight. Now, don't worry. It's not that close, but I'm mentally wrapping it up. But don't fret over it. The end isn't **_**that **_**close. **

**And for those of you that are reading Smuggling Hope, it should be updated sometime tomorrow because I ran out of time today. **

**I hope you all had a fabulous Mother's Day!**

**MLV.**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I know, I know, I've seen lots of stories kinda like this, where Alan has a girl, but I totally made this up one night, and thought, 'I might as well write it down.' Please review! I feed on reviews!**

**Alan Grant, with the help of Ellie Degler, adopts a child who's parents were killed on Isla Sorna. 16 Years later, he finds out the girl, Amie, has gone back to Isla Sorna to find out the truth about her parents.

* * *

**

Amie was still hungry. The energy bar was fine for a little while, but after two hours of nothing, she could hear her stomach rumbling.

"Dad? Where are you going?" Amie asked.

"To Billy's boat," Alan answered. "I'm going to leave you there, then find Malcolm."

Amie choked. "What? You're leaving me by myself?" Amie demanded. Alan didn't answer right away. Amie kicked a fern and watched as bits of dirt and greenery settled onto the ground.

"You'll be safe there," Alan said at last. "It's in a hidden location. Don't worry."

"I worry dad. What if it's not secure as you think? What if I have to leave, or what if I can't and I get-"

Alan interrupted her. "As much as I doubt that would happen, I see your point." Alan changed direction, now heading towards the middle of the island. "We'll go to those buildings. But, Amie?" He stopped walking and looked his daughter in the eye.

"If I tell you to run…run," He said.

Amie nodded. "I will dad," she promised.

Alan nodded. "Good. Let's go."

Amie was pleased with herself. She had gotten it to where she no longer had to wait in the boat while her dad went off and became the hero, braving all to save his friend from almost certain death. Not that her dad would. In fact, he would be just as willing to leave Ian here. More so, actually. But Alan and Ian were old time friends. And, Amie had convinced her dad to look for him.

Alan winced as a branch scratched at his arm. At this moment, this trip to _Isla Sorna _wasn't as bad as the first trip to the island, nor the trip to _Isla Nublar. _But, that could all change in an instant. He silently wished that Ian had kept himself out of this mess so that Alan could return to Montana with his daughter now. But…that wasn't going to happen. Alan sighed and moved a fern leave away from his face.

* * *

Ian was off his tree and was being supported two of Cale's men.

"What's your name, gentlemen?" Ian asked, almost completely out of it due to the pain in his leg.

"Ray Sii," one man answered.

"Eli Franks," the other said.

"Nice to meet you all! Now, let me ask you this: Have any of you ever heard of chaos theory?" Ian asked, and then passed out.

Yuri watched as the chaos theorist slumped over the two men's arms. He fought the urge to laugh. It certainly was an interesting sight.

"Cale? Will Dr. Malcolm be alright?" Farley asked as he walked with the larger man.

Cale moved his gun from one should to the other, then looked at the young scientist. "Son, what do you know of Dr. Malcolm?" he asked.

"Um, well, he has been on this island before. And he was on another one, just south of here. He broke his leg both times…," Farley started, but Cale interrupted him.

"Well, he's broke his leg more than once, sonny. I reckon he'll be right as rain," Cale told him.

"Maybe," was all Farley said.

_One Hour Later_

Farley was pacing outside of the door. On the other side was the doctor that was fixing Ian's leg. Farley was worried about his idol. What would happen to him if Dr. Malcolm died? Sure, Farley could go on and study chaos, but without Dr. Malcolm, there didn't seem to be much point.

It had been forty five minutes since Cale, Ian, Farley, Yuri and Cale's men had made it back to their compound. Ian was then brought to the medical doctor that Cale had brought with him. He had been in that room ever since.

Yuri was sitting down on a moss covered chair, watching as Farley paced. "Kid! Sit down! Malcolm is going to be okay. It's not like you're having a baby!" Yuri couldn't take Farley's constant moving anymore.

"Sorry Mr. Yuri," Farley said. "But I'm sure you would be worried if it were your hero that was in that room."

"I never said I wasn't worried. I just know he is going to be okay, is all," Yuri said. Farley was about to make a retort when the medical doctor left the room. Both Yuri and Farley stood up.

The doctor let out a deep sigh. He had never had to go through such an agonizing process before. It had worn him out completely. "As you both know, I didn't have anything to knock Dr. Malcolm out with, so I had to just dope him up."

Farley groaned. Something had happened to Ian.

"Well, I can now write an entire book on chaos theory," the doctor said, then walked away.

Yuri glanced at Farley, who was staring at the door the doctor had just exited.

"I guess he's okay," Yuri said, then went down the same path that the doctor had just gone down.

Farley peeked into the room and saw Ian with an odd looking contraption on his leg. "Dr. Malcolm?" He asked hesitantly.

Ian looked at him. "Now, the butterfly effect."

Farley grinned as Ian went into explaining the butterfly effect. He'd be all right.

* * *

"What is your escape plan?" Yuri asked Cale.

Cale took a bottle of water and chugged half of it down. He wiped his mouth, then looked at the other man. "We ain't escaping."

"Huh?" Yuri asked, confused.

"We're here until Dr. Farley gets his job done, then we'll call in our transport. You're more than welcome to join us," Cale said.

"Okay, well what about the little girl? We should go out and look for her!" Yuri insisted.

But Cale was shaking his head. "She ain't my problem. She's yers. You can go look fer her, iffin ya want. But none of my men are goin'," Cale told him. Yuri glared at the man.

"You would purposefully let that girl stay here and die." It wasn't a question.

Cale sighed. "I'm a very busy man, Georgie. Please, go away."

Yuri sighed. He felt completely and totally responsible for Amie. He really wasn't a bad man. Amie had pain him to take her to _Isla Sorna_, and he had forcefully asked Malcolm to come along. So that wasn't entirely the right thing to do, but if he hadn't, Yuri knew that Ian would have ended blaming himself for not being there for Amie. Farley glanced to his left, then his right. No one was near. He went in search of a very large gun.

* * *

Amie was resting under the shade of a tree. Her dad was looking for danger above her, in the trees branches. Alan had wanted Amie in the tree as well, but she refused.

"I am sick and tired of trees, dad. If there is any danger, I'll scurry up the tree faster than a porcupine," she had said.

"You know, I don't think porcupine's climb trees," Alan had told her.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "They practically live in them."

Every now and again, Alan would yell out what he saw. Amie was finding it hard to sleep with his yelling, but she closed her eyes in hopes, anyway.

"Dad?" She called up.

"Is everything okay down there?" Alan yelled down.

"Yeah, yeah. When I was staying with Ellie, she said something about you always falling for the blonds," Amie said.

"And…?" Alan asked.

"And I know you and her were, at one time, together." Amie knew she was treading on thin ice. "What happened between you two?"

Alan sighed. Amie was sitting still, waiting for his answer. "I don't know." He answered truthfully. "But about half a year after the _Nublar _incident, we kinda went our separate ways."

Amie frowned. "But I thought you guys were together longer than that, after the _Nublar _accident," Amie said.

"We got back together six months after that," Alan said, laughing. He sorely missed Ellie. After they had gotten together the second time, it didn't feel the same. There had been almost a barrier placed between them. He tried hard to repair it, but somehow it hadn't worked. Then she went on a trip and met Mark Deglar. Alan cursed the day he asked Ellie to go give a speech for the Museum of the Rockies in Alan's place.

"Dad? I'm ready to keep going," Amie called up.

"Okay, hon. I'll be right down," Alan yelled, then began to climb down the tree. "I hate trees," he muttered.

* * *

Yuri found Farley half asleep. Ian was rambling on about something. Ian couldn't make out half the words he was saying.

"Farley!" Yuri yelled. Farley jumped out of the chair he had been sitting in.

"Yes? What is it!"

"Cale wants you back on those computers," Yuri told him.

Ian turned and seemed to notice Yuri for the first time. "Where is Amie?"

"I don't know," Yuri said hesitantly. "But I'm going to go find her." He then revealed the gun he had…borrowed from Cale.

"Alone?" Farley asked. "Why won't Cale go with you?"

"Because it's not his problem," Yuri said, mimicking Cale.

Ian laughed. "Okay. Let's go." He tried to swing his legs over the bed, but Farley stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked.

"To find Amie. Where did you think?"

"No, you're not," Farley told him.

"Um..yeah I am. I can't feel the pain in my leg, and it's in this handy dandy cast doc made me. I can run from dinosaurs if need be," Ian began.

"But you don't need to," Farley stated.

"No, I need to. If Alan Grant finds out I let his daughter die, he'll hunt me down and re-break my leg. Then he'll break my other leg. Then my left arm, then my right. Finally, he'll break my ne-"

"Okay, Ian. We got it," Yuri said. "You can come with me."

Farley stared at Yuri. "What?" He asked after a moment. "You're letting him go? Why?"

"Dr. Farley. This man is technically under my protection, as I brought him here. If you have a problem with it, go talk to Cale. Malcolm? Let's go," Yuri said, leaving the room.

Ian smirked at Farley, then left the room, hobbling behind Yuri.

* * *

**There you all are! I got it done early, which means you all might get two chapters this week! Wouldn't that be awesome? **

**It seems to me that Yuri has had a huge character change. But, in depth, he really hasn't. I'll explain the supposed drastic change in character in a later chapter. **

**Well, I'm about fifteen or so miles away from Canada. At an insurance sale thing. And I have decided to never, **_**ever**_**, become an insurance salesman. Boring. Oh well. ;) (No offence intended to those who are…my dad included.)**

**Hopefully I'll have enough time to write another chapter in Father's Gift, but I don't want to right now. But hesitantly expect one on Sunday as well. **

**Have a good day, my readers! And don't forget to review! Cyber chocolates to those who do!**

**MLV. **


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I know, I know, I've seen lots of stories kinda like this, where Alan has a girl, but I totally made this up one night, and thought, 'I might as well write it down.' Please review! I feed on reviews!**

**Alan Grant, with the help of Ellie Degler, adopts a child who's parents were killed on Isla Sorna. 16 Years later, he finds out the girl, Amie, has gone back to Isla Sorna to find out the truth about her parents.**

**

* * *

**

_~Isla Sorna~_

Amie stared up into the sky. Thunderclouds were gathering above them. The winds began to pick up and blew long grasses and leaves into her face. They had been walking for about an hour, and Amie's legs were beginning to tire.

"Dad?" She asked.

"Hmmm?" Alan replied.

"If we get home, I want five hamburgers and six orders of fries," Amie answered, licking her lips.

"_When _we get home, not _if_," Alan told her. "And sure. I'm might have to join you on that."

Amie laughed, but it wasn't light hearted. _I promise to never, ever leave Montana again,_ she told herself. That was, if she survived the island. Usually, her dad was the pessimist and she the optimist, but their roles seemed to have reversed since arriving on the island. _Isla Blinking Sorna_. Amie smiled at herself, despite the somewhat horrible situation she had put herself in.

Alan was making his way into the interior of the island. That was where the smaller dinosaurs were, as he remembered. At least, that's where they were when he had visited the island eighteen, or so, years ago. But, that was also where the velociraptors had resided. As much as he hated the idea of going to visit the raptors again, he felt that it was a better chance of meeting a dangerous dinosaur if they stayed around the coastal areas, than if they went to the compound in the middle of the island.

Thunder boomed above them and rain began to sprinkle. Amie had a bad feeling about the whole situation. The birds had stopped singing.

"Dad," Amie whispered, looking around nervously.

"Yes hon?"

"Do you hear that?" She asked.

Alan was about to answer when there was a light purring noise.

"That?" Alan asked, turning to his daughter.

Amie nodded. "Yeah," she whispered.

Now there was a hissing that was added to the purring and the droning of the rain.

Alan looked around, taking in his surroundings. He didn't see anything, but that didn't mean that something _wasn't _there.

"Amie, run to the nearest tree," Alan whispered.

"Ah! Not _another _tree," Amie grumbled. "I am getting so _sick _and _tired _of trees." The last part held a certain amount of venom. Alan would have laughed, had the situation been any other one.

Amie ran as fast as she could. Wet grass slapped at her legs. It stung at first, but then her legs began to numb. The tree that she was aiming at wasn't that far away, and she thought she could have made it, too, until she saw a flash of blue and saw a very large creature suddenly in her path.

"Ahh!" Amie screamed, and veered to the right, but there was another creature there as well. She stopped in her tracks, and her dad almost ran into her. They were both surrounded by these creatures. In a quarter of a second, Amie realized that they were Velociraptors, and that she and her dad were doomed. Another half a second passed, and Amie had one of the most stupid ideas ever. Scratch that, it was her _second _stupidest idea, the first being coming to the island in the first place.

"Dad, I love you!" With that, Amie turned around and sped past two raptors. All heads, including Alan's, turned and stared at the figure that had just ran off. More than half the pack ran off after the girl, and Alan was left with four raptors.

* * *

Ian felt like a new man. Or, rather he felt good enough to go with Yuri in search of Amie.

"Are you feeling okay?" Yuri asked hm.

Ian nodded. "Yeah, considering that I have a broken leg and I'm out walking around on a dinosaur filled island searching for a girl, who could be just about anywhere, I'm doing pretty good."

Yuri grinned. "Good, glad you're feeling better than you were when we left," he said.

Ian frowned.

"What?" Yuri asked.

"Nothing, well, it's just that I hope that Farley stays with those guys and doesn't try to go off on his own to find Amie. Then we'll all be stuck here," Ian told him.

Yuri grinned. "Don't worry, Dr. Malcolm, young Dr. Farley won't be going anywhere," he said with a smirk.

Ian momentarily wondered what Yuri had done to the young scientist to have such confidence that Farley would stay at the compound, but he shrugged the feeling off.

* * *

Farley sat in front of a very old computer. Not only was it old and out of style, but it had weeds and ferns and other vegetation growing over it.

"De boz wans to know how lon ill take to ge de com'uter done wif," one of Cale's men asked Farley.

Farley rolled his eyes at the primitive way the man spoke in, but when he turned to look at him, was glad he hadn't said anything. This particular man was huge, at least two hundred and fifty pounds, all in muscle. Farley gave him a nervous smile.

"Um, well it'll take about an hour to remove all of the, uh, plant life, then to get the computers started again should take about fifteen to twenty minutes. And I have no idea how long it will take to get the data. And that's just for this computer, here," Farley told him, emphasizing his point by patting the computer.

The man growled, and then walked away. Farley continued to smile as he moved back to the computer. It would actually take an hour to get everything done, but this was his way of helping Dr. Malcolm and Mr. Yuri. He laughed to himself as he began to clean off the vines, taking one off at a time.

* * *

Alan watched as his daughter ran. With the four other raptors still regaining themselves, Alan ran in the opposite direction.

"I'm getting too old for this running business," he grumbled to himself as he ran. He heard the breath of the raptors getting closer. In three seconds, they would be on him. But, he would be up his tree by then. Three…two…one…Alan whirled to his right and jumped up. His hands enveloped around a branch and he swung his legs up, and he was dangling above the ground, his legs wrapped around a branch and his arms clinging to another branch.

He took one breath before he began to raise himself higher. Thankfully he was in shape, or this would be absolutely impossible. He could hear the frustrated cawing of the raptors below him, and couldn't help but give a satisfied smug.

* * *

Sweat covered Amie's forehead as she ran. Her lungs burned, her throat was dry, and her legs were beginning to feel like jello. But, she persevered. She saw a large tree that would suite her needs, and was about to make a left for it when she tripped.

Pain seared through both her shins as she fell. Her hands flew in front of her to try to break her fall, but they ended up being stabbed by sticks. Her eyes shut so she didn't have to see the earth coming closer to her face. There was a sharp pain in her right cheek as she felt the impact. Her nose throbbed. But…she was alive.

And she thought she would stay alive, too, until she heard the deep breathing above her.

_Stay still; don't pass out. They'll eat you if you pass out,_ Amie told herself over and over. _Stay still; don't pass out. They'll eat you if you pass out. _

But, that didn't help her any when she felt hot breath on her face. She promptly passed out.

* * *

_~Montana~_

Back on the main land, Ellie was sitting in Billy's living room. Billy had been calling people all afternoon, trying to find someone who would go get his friend and mentor.

Ellie was distracted from Billy when her own phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked into the cell.

"_Hey Elle! It's Sarah. Sarah Harding. Man, it's been forever since we've last talked."_

Ellie smiled. She and Ian's girlfriend had met a few years before Alan went to _Isla Sorna. _Ian had promised that she and Ellie would hit it off from the start, and they did. After all, they both had something in common: They had both seen dinosaurs in the flesh. However, their reactions to the situation had been vastly different. Sarah had said that she was glad she had gone, because she had been able to learn from the long dead dinosaurs, whereas Ellie couldn't get the terror out of the memories.

"Hey Sarah. Yeah, it has been a long time since we last talked," Ellie said to her.

"_So, how is everything? You're kids? And you're husband? Did he ever get over, uh, you know." _

Ellie sighed. When she had learned that Alan had gone to _Isla Sorna_ the first time, the nightmares had returned. After the _Jurassic Park _incident, Ellie had gotten PTSD of sorts, and had vivid nightmares of being chased by dinosaurs. They had eventually left when she met Mark, but had returned when she got the news about Alan. Mark was a wonderful man, but he didn't have a lot of patience. Also, during that time, she had realized she stilled loved Alan, in a way. A year after Alan had been returned safely to Montana, Mark exploded.

"_Why can't you just forget about the time you had there?" He had demanded. _

"_Mark, it's not like I can just turn off my nightmares. Trust me, if I could, I would," Ellie responded slowly. _

"_And you keep talking to Grant. Why?" _

_Ellie stared at Mark, open mouthed. "We're friends! That's why!" _

Mark's patience had worn out a week later, and he left. Six months later, she had gotten divorce papers in the mail, which she had gladly signed.

"No," Ellie answered to Sarah. "We've not seen each other since the divorce."

"_Well, maybe that's for the best. Hey, have you seen Ian? I tried calling him last week, then a few days ago, then today. There was no answer at any of the times. And then Levine called and said that Ian had missed their lunch," _Sarah said.

"Um, Sarah, why don't you come here," Ellie said, then gave Sarah the directions to Billy's house.

* * *

**Well. I'm late. Tardy. Overdue. But…I have pretty good reasons. Um…okay, so I don't, other than that time slipped away. But I have been pretty busy. **

**I hope you all liked my explanation on how I broke Ellie and Mark up. And I'm sure you all can guess way….hehehe. **

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and I will try my headrest to get the next one updated before three two and a half weeks pass by! :D And for those of you who are also reading 'Smuggling Hope', I will be updating tomorrow because I spent all day on this chapter and I am too lazy to write any more. :D**

**Cyber…ice cream for those who reviews!**

**MLV. **


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know, I know, I've seen lots of stories kinda like this, where Alan has a girl, but I totally made this up one night, and thought, 'I might as well write it down.' Please review! I feed on reviews!**

**Alan Grant, with the help of Ellie Degler, adopts a child who's parents were killed on Isla Sorna. 16 Years later, he finds out the girl, Amie, has gone back to Isla Sorna to find out the truth about her parents.

* * *

**

_~Isla Sorna~_

Amie wasn't out for long. One eye opened, and she saw a snout full of razor sharp teeth. Amie tried to stifle a scream, but it didn't work. Not only did she scream, but she also jumped up, then away from the velociraptor. She was sure in the next three seconds or less, she was going to be dino chow. However, there was a loud bang, and the raptor fell down, bleeding from hundreds of tiny wounds that covered the creature. Amie felt something grab the back of her shirt and pull. Amie screamed because she saw more raptors approaching her and the dead raptor, and she screamed because something was pulling her away. _Away? _Amie had the sense to look up. She was surprised to see a man pulling her away from the pack, who had proceeded to devour their fallen comrade.

When they were safely away, Amie managed to stammer, "W-who are y-you?"

The man looked at her. It appeared that he hadn't shaved in…years. His face was brown, but Amie figured it was from dirt. And his clothes…were actually well kept. A necklace of random carnivore claws and teeth hung around his neck.

"Come this way," the man told her in a gruff manner. Amie obliged. She got up on her feet, and the two of them silently snuck away.

When seven or so minutes had passes, Amie asked the man again, "who are you?"

"You don't know me," he replied.

Amie rolled her eyes. "Okay, but who are you? What's your name?"

"Uh, Henry," the man, Henry, answered slowly.

"Alright, Henry," Amie started. She was still shaking from almost being eaten by the velociraptors. "Can you help me find my dad? He's, somewhere, that way." Amie pointed to the north of them.

Henry shrugged, but didn't go the way she pointed.

"Well? Are you coming?" Amie demanded.

Henry shrugged again. "I am running out of ammo. I need to get more."

Amie was slightly frustrated with his lack of ability to talk for a long period of time. "I'm Amie, by the way," she said, trying to strike up some kind of conversation.

No reply.

"Amie Grant. Daughter of Alan Grant. Surely you've heard of him," she said.

Henry paused slightly. "Yeah," he said quietly.

Amie shrugged in defeat. There was no way he was going to be talking more.

More thunder roared, and Amie slightly rubbed her arms. One rain drop fell flat on her nose. She crossed her eyes and stared at it for a moment, then looked up. Another rain drop fell very close to her eye, causing her to blink. In the distance, she could hear the moaning of a Brachiosaurus. Silently, and more steadily, rain drops began to fall.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Amie questioned Henry.

However, Henry ignored her question. "I met Dr. Grant, once," he said.

"Huh?" Amie started. That was…well, random. "Oh, when?" Amie decided not to be quite so rude, just so long as Henry had that really, _really _big gun.

"Sixteen years ago. On the second worst day of my life," he said quietly.

Amie frowned. What happened sixteen years ago that had hurt him so badly?

* * *

Alan hung onto the tree for what seemed like ages. The raptors below him eventually gave up and left, but there was no way Alan was coming down. He knew that the raptors could still be there, waiting for him. Alan did, however, move to a more comfortable spot on the tree. He was no longer upside down. Alan surveyed the scenery for any sign of Amie, but he couldn't find one. Alan swore. That did little to help him though, so he continued to yell profanities into the sky.

However, none of that helped him. Why had Amie been so stupid? Alan's shoulders sank, but he had to go on. He was going to find her and, Ian Malcolm or not, when he did find his daughter, they were leaving this dad blasted island.

Alan slowly moved from one tree to another. It was rather hard work, but thankfully the tree branches were very large and close together. The hard part was the wood was extremely slippery, more so now that it was raining really hard.

It also didn't help that Alan could occasionally see the four raptors lurking somewhere underneath him. It was getting dark, making it harder for Alan to see. Alan still had the backpack, so he settled down on the base of a tree branch and rested his back on the tree itself. Little rain got through the thick leaves that were hanging above him. Alan looked though the bag, but nothing that could help him see though the dark. He'd have to wait until morning to continue his search for Amie.

* * *

Ian leaned up against the tree trunk in hopes of getting less wet. "After this, I'm never leaving my bed," he muttered to himself.

Yuri cradled a gun in his arms. He was casually looking around him, seeing if there were any sign of dinosaurs, or the girl.

Yuri let out a sigh. When he had first met Amie Grant, she had surprised him. First off, she was a young girl. Second, she seemed to have real confidence in herself. But, thankfully, Yuri would always do his research on both the party he was 'escorting' as well as the place they were going. Turned out, there was no Amie Sattler anywhere in Washington. There was a Ellie Sattler _Deglar, _who, turned out, was a friend of Alan Grant, who just so happen to have a sixteen year old daughter named Amie.

And as for the island, Yuri could tell where he was going just by looking at the information she had given.

And then there was the matter of Dr. Malcolm. But, apparently the Chaotician had forgiven him.

Now, what was it that drove him forward to find the girl and keep her safe? Yuri let out yet another sigh as he remembered Rose. Rose was a young girl that used to live next door to Yuri. They had become quite good friends, until a drunk driver swerved onto the sidewalk and hit her. Rose lingered on for three days before finally dying. The drunk driver was never found.

And in some ways, a lot of ways, Amie reminded him of little Rose. They were both bull headed and stubborn, but also had a sense of naivety.

Yuri snapped out of his thinking when he heard something. It was more than one something, but he couldn't tell how many.

"Malcolm, can you try getting up into the tree?" Yuri asked, getting his gun ready.

"Um, maybe," Ian replied. He turned towards the tree and grabbed part of the trunk and slowly hauled himself up.

Yuri leveled his gun. He could now see something moving, and it wasn't a human.

He cocked his gun, and turned off the safety. He was about to scream when he was suddenly thrown to the side of the tree. There was a large animal that was lying heavily on his body.

Ian watched as his friend was being attacked by the raptor. The worst part of the whole ordeal what that Ian was helpless to do anything.

There was a hand on Ian's shoulder. Ian jumped slightly, and turned and was face to face with Alan Grant.

"What the?" Ian started, but Alan didn't answer him. Alan had jumped down next to the raptor and grabbed the gun from Yuri.

Alan then proceeded to shoot the raptor away from the mercenary.

When Alan had finally managed to get Yuri onto the tree, Yuri let out a low moan. His wounds were extensive, but not too deep. The raptor seemed to have wanted to get as much meat in as possible before the other raptors came in to share the feast.

It reminded Alan of something he had said to a kid years ago. _'The point is, you are alive when they start to eat you.' _That certainly was the case with Yuri.

"Alan Grant, I should have known. Wouldn't let me go to the island more times than you, ehh?" Ian said when everyone was safe.

Alan was dressing Yuri's wounds. "Well, as far as I'm concerned, you were kidnapped, and I came on a rescue mission," Alan said, laughing.

"Ah, but you forget, doctor, that I, my first time coming here, was a rescue mission, and _your _first time here was because _you _were kidnapped," Ian said, grinning.

Alan laughed, and suddenly remembered why the Chaotician had annoyed him so much.

* * *

_~Montana~_

Sarah stared at Ellie in disbelief. "You mean, _Ian _is on that island? Again?"

Ellie laughed, despite herself. Sarah had arrived only ten minutes before. Billy's girlfriend, Linda, had asked Sarah if she wanted any water, but Sarah had shook her head and demanded Ellie to tell her everything.

"Yeah. Well, I think so," Ellie admitted.

"You _think _so? Why don't you _know_?"

"Well, Ian's missing, Alan is on _Isla Sorna_ fining Amie, so I can only assume that Ian would be there as well. Besides, he missed his meeting with Levine?" Ellie ended her sentence in a question.

Sarah looked defeated. "Yeah," she said. "I just wish he would have told me."

"You two aren't…?" Ellie asked.

Sarah shook her head. "No, we're not…he hasn't…"

Ellie nodded and smiled knowingly.

"What?" Sarah demanded.

Ellie laughed. "Nothing. But, we should try to find a way to rescue Alan, Amie and probably Ian," she said, then called for Billy.

Billy was pacing in his room. Why hadn't Alan told him what he was doing? Billy would have certainly been more than willing to help Alan.

Then he heard Ellie's voice call him. Billy ran out of his room and ran into Linda.

"Hey, Bill, if this going to take very long? 'Cause we have that thing," Linda said.

Billy had had enough. "Linda? Don't you understand? My friend and mentor is stuck on an island that is filled with dinosaurs that could very well be feeding on his flesh right now! Yes! This is going to take very long!"

Linda looked shocked, but then recovered after a moment. "You don't have to shout at me," she said, annoyed.

Billy lifted his hands and clenched his fists, then smiled. "Linda, why don't you go for a day at the spa? It might do us both some good," he said, feigning patience.

"Yeah, whatever," Linda said, then left.

Billy smiled at the calm that followed after she left, then went back to Ellie and Sarah.

* * *

_~Isla Sorna~_

Farley had finished one computer. It had been hard work, but he had successfully gotten the data from the computers. His employer had insisted that he get every scrap of data from these computers, even if it was solitaire from twenty years ago. Farley wasn't sure what exactly was on the data, but he extracted all that he could.

Moving onto another computer, Farley got back to work.

Amie was sitting in a makeshift hut, staring at Henry. She chewed her lip, not knowing what to do, or say.

Henry turned and looked at Amie. He seemed to be studying her. Amie was slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. No, she was _extremely _uncomfortable.

"Have we met before?" He asked.

Amie shook her head, but said nothing. She was planning the quickest escape route that was also the furthest away from him.

Henry shook his head. "I'm sure I know you. Maybe…maybe I know your mother. What was her name?"

Amie bit her lip. "I…I was adopted. My parents died. Uh, they were killed. Here."

Henry stared at her. "What?" he asked.

"I was adopted by Alan Grant after my parents were killed on _Isla Sorna, _the island that we're on now." Amie figured things were getting really weird and was about to jump up and run when Henry said something that stopped her.

"Percy?"

Amie stared at him.

"Percy Arkland?"

Amie felt like fainting again.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Chapter 17. I hope you all will like it!**

**Cyber…fudge to those who review! **

**MLV. **


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: I know, I know, I've seen lots of stories kinda like this, where Alan has a girl, but I totally made this up one night, and thought, 'I might as well write it down.' Please review! I feed on reviews!**

**Alan Grant, with the help of Ellie Degler, adopts a child who's parents were killed on Isla Sorna. 16 Years later, he finds out the girl, Amie, has gone back to Isla Sorna to find out the truth about her parents.

* * *

**

_~Isla Sorna~_

Amie stared at Henry. "W-what did you just call me?"

"Percy, you're alive? How…how did you survive?" Henry said, completely ignoring her question.

Amie had decided that this guy must be psycho. "Please, who is 'Percy Arkland'," Amie said, forcefully.

Henry stared at her, one hand covering his mouth. "AnneMarie and John's daughter…we all thought they had died…that you had died…even the paleontologist said you all had died…and here you are!"

Amie stared blankly at him. "Okay, this is kinda freaking me out. I'm just going to go out of here and find my dad, then go home and never leave my bedroom again, 'kay?"

Henry let out a small laugh. "You still don't know. You yourself said you were adopted. What happened to your birthparents?" Henry asked her.

"Umm," Amie started. Did this guy actually know her? Had he known her birth parents? "They died…here," Amie said dumbly.

"They went for a picnic here, on this very island. John, your dad, didn't believe that there were dinosaurs on this island, so he took you and your mother here. I can only imagine what happened next. You're saying you don't remember any of this?" Henry asked.

Amie shook her head. "All of my memories start with me and dad…," Amie whispered.

"You're adoptive dad," Henry corrected. This angered Amie. A lot.

"No, I mean my dad. He may not be my birth father, but he has been more of a father to me then any 'John Arkland'." Amie glared at the man.

He shrugged, then continued talking about John and AnneMarie.

While he chattered, Amie thought about her dad, and what she had said about him. A huge wave of guilt washed over her. She had been so selfish, coming to the island. Her dad, Alan Grant, must have felt awful when he found out she left. Tears sprang into her eyes as she thought how carelessly she had thrown that bond away when she first looked for a mercenary to take her here.

"I have to go find him," Amie said, standing up.

Henry looked at her. "What? Who?"

"My dad," Amie answered.

"You're dad? John's…" Henry stared, but Amie interrupted him.

"I don't mean to be rude, but John Arkland may be my birthfather, AnneMarie may be my birthmother, but Alan Grant is my current father. He has been for sixteen years, and will be for the rest of my life. I might have been 'Percy Arkland' at one point, but now," she smiled, "now, I'm Amie Grant. If you would like to come with me to find my dad, I'd sure appreciate your help, and your firepower, but if not, then, it was nice meeting you."

Henry stared at her, and then sighed. "Right. Let's go find Grant."

Amie heaved her own sigh, though it wasn't a weary one. Suddenly a thought dawned on her. What if…what if her fool hearty plan hadn't worked and some of the raptors stayed and…she shook her head and got rid of the thought.

* * *

Alan had just finished dressing Yuri's wounds. "They weren't deep. You'll be fine, though we need to get you some medical attention," Alan said, then turned to Ian. "Wasn't your leg broken?"

Ian nodded. "Yup. 'Still is," he said, simply.

Alan stared at him. "Then why are you here? In the tree?"

"Same as you," Ian said. "Keeping away from Velociraptors."

Alan rolled his eyes and shook his head as Ian began to laugh. "I walked right into that, didn't I?" Alan asked. Ian nodded gravely.

"Okay, where is this compound that Amie was telling me about?" Alan asked Ian. Yuri was sleeping.

"Amie? She's okay?" Ian asked, seriously.

Alan nodded, then shrugged. "She was when I last saw her, but her situation didn't look good," Alan said, gravely.

Ian went white. "She's, uh, she's not hurt, is she?"

Alan shrugged again. "I don't know. We were surrounded by raptors, and she ran from the circle. It stunned both me and the velociraptors. Over half the pack ran after her, which I think was her idiot plan, but some stayed behind with me. As you can see, I got away, but some of the raptors followed me, hence," Alan motioned towards Yuri.

Ian nodded. "Okay, okay, she's smart. She'll head to the compound. That's where Farley said his guys were. We just go there, wait an hour, then head out," Ian told Alan.

Alan shook his head. "No, I'm going out after my daughter as soon as we get Yuri here to the medical station," Alan informed Ian.

"Alan, what if she comes back while you're out looking for her? You know her, she'd insist going to look for _you_! You have to give her a chance to get to the compound," Ian reasoned.

Alan sighed and his shoulders slumped. He had been defeated. "One hour."

"One hour," Ian agreed.

* * *

Farley had finished with half of the computers. He was running out of excuses to give to make more time for Malcolm and Yuri.

"Almost done?" A voice said from behind him.

Farley jumped a bit, then turned around. "Yes," he said to the man standing in front of him. "Yes, I am almost done. I have a little over half-"

"Done?" The man asked, hoping they would be done and off the island soon.

"No, a little over half _left_," Farley told the man, who began to grumble as he walked away.

Farley was thankful that he had been left in peace again.

* * *

Sarah sipped her cup of tea, while listening to Billy rant about how Alan never trusted him with anything.

"Billy, stop. We, Sarah and I, don't really care that Alan didn't trust you enough to tell you about Amie, okay? You want to rant about it, why don't we find a way to bring Alan back so you can annoy him with your constant talking!" Ellie said, clearly annoyed.

Billy sat into a chair and refrained from speaking.

Sarah let out a small laugh, then turned to Ellie "How did you get him back the first time?" She asked.

"My ex husband, Mark. He pulled a few strings and got the Navy and Marines to rescue him. But, I don't think we can go that route this time," Ellie said.

"He must have had a backup plan," Billy said, tensely, wondering if Ellie Deglar would snap at him. Again. She didn't.

"Well, with Alan, he does things pretty impulsively, as you know, but I'm sure he had one. You said he stole your girlfriend's boat?" Ellie asked.

Billy nodded. "Yeah, his way of making it to the island," he said.

"And maybe his way of making it back home," Ellie said quietly.

* * *

**Well, this chapter isn't as long as ones in the past, but I hope you all will enjoy it anyway. I was sick all week. **

**Also, I am thinking that we will have two, maybe three or possibly four chapters left. Just warning you. **

**Cyber…brownies for those who review! **

**MLV. **


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: I know, I know, I've seen lots of stories kinda like this, where Alan has a girl, but I totally made this up one night, and thought, 'I might as well write it down.' Please review! I feed on reviews!**

**Alan Grant, with the help of Ellie Degler, adopts a child who's parents were killed on Isla Sorna. 16 Years later, he finds out the girl, Amie, has gone back to Isla Sorna to find out the truth about her parents.

* * *

**

Amie watched as Henry cautiously looked outside the bunker they were in, looking for any danger. She would have burst out and started shouting for her dad, even though she knew better. In some ways, it was good to have him watching her back. In other ways, it was terrible. He continued to ramble on and on about the Arklands. Amie was getting rather tired of it, but she continued to let him speak, all the while, ignoring him.

Amie walked back the way that she had come with Henry, hoping to find the place where they had first met.

"You do know that you're heading to the place where the raptors are probably still at," Henry said, interrupting his going ons about the Arklands.

"Uh, right," Amie said, completely forgetting about that fact that the raptors were probably still in the area. She looked around, searching for some clue as to where they were.

Then it hit her. She turned to Henry and asked, "How much of this island have you seen?"

He shrugged. "All of it, mostly," he answered.

Amie smiled. "And the compound?"

He looked thoughtful a moment, then nodded. "A few times."

Amie let out a huge sigh of relief. "We need to go there," she told Henry.

"Why? That's very close to where the raptors nest. We'd be in a lot of danger there," Henry said.

Amie nodded. "I know, my dad told me. But, I met up with this scientist guy, and that's where he had been working. He's got an armed guard there, protecting him. If we go there, we'll be protected. They've surely put up some kind of perimeter to protect themselves, don't you think?" Amie asked him.

Henry shrugged. "They could be armatures," he reasoned.

Amie sighed. "Well, could you at least point me in the right direction so I can get going?" Amie asked him.

"No, you could get yourself killed!" Henry told her, waving his arms.

Amie shrugged. "Yeah, but if you were with me, I'd have a better chance at living," she said, then shrugged. "Oh well."

Henry grumbled. "This way," he said, caving in. Amie grinned triumphantly.

A few hours later, they hadn't reached the compound yet. Amie was tired. Her legs were tired. Her lungs were tired. Even her feet were tired. All she wanted to do was lie down and sleep, wake up, drink some water and eat _anything. _She hadn't eaten in hours, and her stomach was constantly making growling noises.

"Can you stop that?" Henry asked.

"Stop what?" Amie said, yawning.

"Your stomach. You could be attracting predators," Henry whispered.

"I'm too hungry to try to stop it. Maybe if you gave me a granola bar…," Amie said, then left her sentence hanging. Henry wasn't paying attention to her anymore.

They finally stopped to rest. Amie wanted to put her head down and close her eyes, but she didn't feel safe, and that fear wasn't because of the dinosaurs.

"We're almost there," Henry said. Amie yawned again.

"Good," she said, but it came out muffled.

* * *

Alan paced the compound back and forth. Yuri had been admitted to the doctor that had fixed Ian's leg, and had been in surgery for forty minutes. Alan, however, wasn't pacing because of Yuri. In twenty more minutes, he'd go out and look for Amie.

Alan slammed his fist on the side of the wall.

Ian watched Alan pace. He had been pacing since the moment they had arrived at the compound. Ian knew that Alan was worried about Amie. But, the girl knew her way around dinosaurs. He figured she'd be fine. Hopefully.

* * *

Farley couldn't buy anymore time. He had two more computers to work on when Dr. Malcolm, Mr. Yuri and a new man he'd not met before.

He'd heard of Dr. Alan Grant before. He was in the newspapers nineteen or twenty years ago when he helped to rescue a kid from _Isla Sorna_, and ended up getting stranded himself. He worked and lived in dry Montana. When Farley had first met Amie, she had said something about Dr. Grant being her father, but he hadn't known it was _that _Dr. Grant.

He had, after meeting Alan, looked for any similarities in their physical appearance. There was none. Farley thought that perhaps she looked more like her mother, until Ian had told him Amie was adopted. That explained some things, like their physical appearances being so different. They acted so much alike, though. At least, he thought so from the little time he had been with wither of them.

Farley stood. He had one computer left. But, he decided to give himself a little break and go see how Ian was feeling, and how Yuri's surgery was going.

* * *

Alan looked at the clock on the wall. It was old and cracked, but it worked. Ten minutes. Ten minutes and he'd be able to go get his daughter. He looked up and saw Ian watching him.

"What?" Alan asked.

"How are you holding up?" Ian asked.

Alan shrugged.

"How's Ellie?"

Alan froze a moment. "She and Mark divorced a couple of years back. Mark, he couldn't handle that Ellie and I rekindled our friendship," Alan said.

Ian raised an eyebrow. "Was that all it was?"

Alan shot Ian a dirty look. "You know that I would never…"

"I know, I know. But perhaps Mark Deglar didn't know that," Ian assured him.

Alan sighed. "Sometimes I feel, though, that I ruined her marriage," Alan told Ian.

Ian shrugged. "If Mark won't let his wife be friends with an old friend, then he didn't deserve to be married to her. Heck, Alan, you'd let her be friends with me," Ian said, then laughed.

"Yeah, but we weren't just 'friends'," Alan told the other man.

Ian shrugged again, and was about to say something when he paused. "You remember Sarah?" he asked, apparently changing subjects.

Alan nodded. They had met once before. "Yeah, what about her?"

Ian shrugged. "You know how, when we first met, and I said that I was always on the lookout for the,"

"'Future ex-Mrs. Malcolm?'" Alan finished for him. "Yeah, I do."

Ian laughed. "Well, I wasn't completely honest with you. I can't seem to get a gal to stay with me. They always leave, or have an affair. I try to be good, but," Ian started, but Alan interrupted again.

"Cut to the chase, Malcolm."

"Ah, right, um. I want to ask-" but Ian was interrupted again, this time not by Alan, but by a loud, terrifying roar.

Shortly following that was a high pitched scream.

* * *

**Here is another chapter in Father's Gift. Yeah, it's early. Nice, huh? I was going to mix this chapter and the next one and make it into one chapter, but that would mean that this would be the last chapter, besides the epilogue. Yes, it's true. I'm just about done. So sad, huh? **


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: I know, I know, I've seen lots of stories kinda like this, where Alan has a girl, but I totally made this up one night, and thought, 'I might as well write it down.' Please review! I feed on reviews!**

**Alan Grant, with the help of Ellie Degler, adopts a child who's parents were killed on Isla Sorna. 16 Years later, he finds out the girl, Amie, has gone back to Isla Sorna to find out the truth about her parents.

* * *

**

Amie turned around and was almost face to face with a very large dinosaur.

"Spinosuarus," she breathed. "How did it sneak up on us?"

"It has a certain way of walking where is balances all of its weight," Henry said. "It takes longer time to get to its destination, but it's virtually soundless."

The Spino let out a roar and took a step towards them.

"Then again, it could have been here the whole time. RUN!" Henry yelled.

Amie didn't need to be told twice. She made her way to the compound, her legs getting tired. She had never run so fast. The spino was catching up. He made a swipe at Amie's feet, but missed. Amie let out a shriek, but continued to run.

She hadn't noticed Henry lag behind until she heard a ear piercing yell. Even though her instincts were telling her otherwise, Amie stopped running and turned. Henry was pinned underneath the spino's foot.

"Run! Amie go, I can't keep him here forever!" Henry yelled.

Amie's heart raced. The large head went toward Henry. Amie screamed again and turned and ran. She placed her hands over her ears, but that didn't stop the sound of Henry being devoured from seeping through her fingers.

* * *

Alan ran to the front door and was about to burst through when someone grabbed his arm. He expected it to be Ian, but instead it was a nerdy looking guy.

"You can't just leave. You have to have back up," the man said, and then produced a gun.

Alan took the gun and nodded his thanks. He then ran out the doors and followed the sound of the dinosaur.

* * *

Amie continued to run. She didn't know where she was going; only that she was getting away from the spino. Her heart almost stopped when she ran into something. Her eyes closed as she flailed her arms, trying to get the creature to let her go.

"Amie! Amie, stop, it's me!"

Amie froze and opened her eyes. "Dad?" she asked, looking up. She met her father's eyes and sank into his arms. "I'm so sorry!" she sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay. Honey, it's okay. Let's get back to the compound," her dad whispered.

Amie nodded, and they made their way to the compound.

* * *

Ian watched as Alan lumbered back into view, Amie walking along with him. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and his shoulder's sagged. She was safe!

"I'm glad to see she is okay," Farley said, walking up behind Ian.

Ian nodded. "Yeah," he said.

"To tell you the truth, I'm rather surprised that she did, being alone for awhile. You know?" Farley said, turning to Ian.

Ian shrugged. "She's a Grant," he told the scientist simply.

Just then, the doctor walked over. "Mr. Yuri is out of surgery. He'll be fine," he informed the two men. Both men were relieved.

The doctor walked over to the window and saw that Amie and Alan had almost reached the two doors.

"Doc, when they come in, you'll look at the girl?" Ian asked, though everyone around him knew that he was just commanding the doctor. Nicely.

The doctor nodded. "Yeah, of course."

And then Amie walked through the door. The doctor hustled over there and began to examine her. She was too tired to protest, so she just let the doctor make sure nothing was wrong with her.

Alan moved over to Ian and Farley to avoid being looked over by the doctor.

"She made it," Farley said, not knowing anything else to say to Grant.

Alan nodded. "Yup."

Farley nodded as well. It became quiet and awkward between them until Amie walked over.

"A few scratches and that gash on my arm, but that was it," she informed them. She suddenly had a thought. "Dad, why don't you call Ellie and tell her we're all fine. I bet she's worried sick."

Alan winced. "I need to get Billy a new boat," he said.

Ian laughed. "You know what I say," he started, but from the look of both Alan and Amie, he didn't finish his sentence.

A large man walked up to Farley. "You finished with the computers?" he asked.

Farley nodded. "Yup, just got done."

The man looked at Farley, then at Alan and Amie, then to Ian, then back at Farley. "What a coincidence that it took you the same amount of time to get the Intel as it did for everyone to make it back here."

Farley placed his chin on his palm and said, "What a coincidence!" He finished the statement by shaking his head.

Ian laughed and gave Farley a look. Alan and Amie glanced at each other. They didn't know for sure what had gone on, but they had a pretty good idea of what went on.

"Dr. Farley, Dr. Malcolm, Dr. Grant, and, uh, you," a man said, walking up to the three men and Amie. "Our copters have been called. They'll be here in a short amount of time. If you'll come wait over here." The man motioned to what looked like a waiting room.

While they were waiting, Amie fell asleep. Alan took his, or Billy's, satellite phone and called Ellie's cell.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Elle, it's," Alan started.

"_Alan! You're okay! How is Amie?" _

Alan laughed. "I'm fine, Amie is fine too."

There was a struggle on the other side of the phone, and Alan grew worried until he heard, _"Dr. Grant, please, hand to phone to Ian." _

Alan laughed and handed it to Ian. Ian looked a little worried as he said, "hello?"

There was a pause, and he winced. "Yeah, I know, I know, but I-" he was cut short.

"It wasn't my fault! It wasn't like _I _wanted to go back there!" Another pause. "Oh, and I broke my leg." He winced again. "Yes. Again. Yeah, it was them. I, uh, I don't know! They won't leave me alone!" Ian sighed. "Okay, see you later." He handed the phone back to Alan.

"_Alan. I am really disappointed you didn't have enough faith in me to tell me about this." _That was from Billy.

"Billy, I know, it's just, I had to leave as soon as possible, and telling you would take more time," Alan tried to explain.

* * *

Amie had woken up when the phone had been handed to Ian. Watching him talk to his girlfriend was certainly entertaining. She yawned as her dad hung up.

"Hey there, sleepy head," Alan said, looking at Amie. Amie smiled. "We're leaving soon, don't worry."

Amie nodded and yawned again, but the sound was drowned out the whirling of helicopter blades.

"Come on, doctors. It's time to go," a man yelled.

Everyone got up and made their way to the copters.

* * *

**Okay, we have the epilogue left. So sad! Don't worry though, I am planning on eventually writing a sequel to this that concerns Amie, and possibly Alan, Ellie, Sarah and Ian. I'm also writing a sorta prequel on the rules Amie has to learn while living with Alan. But, I haven't technically started on that yet. **

**Please enjoy the last (besides the epilogue) chapter of **_**Father's Gift**_**! **

**MLV. **


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: I know, I know, I've seen lots of stories kinda like this, where Alan has a girl, but I totally made this up one night, and thought, 'I might as well write it down.' Please review! I feed on reviews!**

**Alan Grant, with the help of Ellie Degler, adopts a child who's parents were killed on Isla Sorna. 16 Years later, he finds out the girl, Amie, has gone back to Isla Sorna to find out the truth about her parents.**

**A/N 2: So, I changed Charlies age from 'near thirty' to closer to twenty. I think he'd be twenty-one in this story...wow. I made it a lot older before...:D**

**And thank you all, my readers, for sticking with story 'til the finish!  
**

**

* * *

**

_~Six Months Later~_

_Montana_

Amie stared at the large, wide mouthed almost grin of the giant Tyrannosaurus Rex skull. The Museum of the Rockies boasted of having the largest T-Rex skull, but this was nothing compared to the real faces' she'd seen.

She had stared into the empty eye sockets so long; she didn't realize her dad had made his way behind her.

"Hey there," he said, making her jump. She laughed and turned around.

"Hi."

"They're much more frightening and intimidating in real life, aren't they?" Alan asked.

Amie nodded and turned back and looked at skull. "Yeah, they are."

Alan placed his hands on her shoulders. "Come on, we'll be late," he said, gently moving her away from the case. Amie nodded and followed him out of the museum and into the parking lot, where they entered their car and drove off.

Half an hour later, they made it to the airport that would fly them to San Diego, California.

Amie opened her eyes and let out a yawn. She and her dad had flown from Montana to California the day before. Ian Malcolm had invited them to his wedding to Sarah Harding. Everyone knew that they were eventually going to get married, but it took him awhile to ask her. After surviving dinosaurs a third time, Ian figured the fourth time would kill him, so he had asked Sarah to marry him. The setting was less than romantic. He had asked her only moments after they got off the airplane.

Now Amie had to wear a spotless white dress and sit in a bench for a few hours while the two lovebirds got married. It wasn't the way she'd like to spend her week end.

Amie turned her attention away from the bride and groom and looked at her father. He looked happy. Happier than he had in a long time. He was standing next to Ellie Sattler. She had changed her name back to Sattler shortly after her divorce with Mark.

Amie watched as Ellie glanced at Alan and Alan at her. Then Amie looked away. It was just all too much romance for her to take!

Finally the wedding ended and Amie was free to wander. She met up with Billy, who was with a new old girlfriend.

"Well, glad to see you made it off of _Sorna _in one piece," Billy said, laughing. Amie grinned, then looked at Cheryl Logan.

"I thought you guys weren't dating anymore," Amie commented.

Billy laughed. "Yeah, we weren't. But,"

"We are now," Cheryl finished, laughing.

Amie gave them a fake smile, then left.

Alan watched as Sarah and Ian graciously accepted gifts and 'congratulations' from various people. He stole a glance at Ellie, who was helping her eldest son, Charlie, get an adequate amount of cake. Alan let a laugh escape. The man was near twenty, but still got too large a piece of cake.

He and Ellie had rekindled their friendship years ago, but now, they rekindled their romance as well. Amie was slightly thrilled to have Ellie staying with them now, but she wasn't a fan of the mushy love.

Everything had gone right for the Grant family, despite the terrors they all shared a few months ago. Alan sighed, content. He also hoped he'd never have to see another living dinosaur as long as he lived. He had a feeling that a lot of people in the room felt the same exact way.

* * *

**Well, there it is, the Epilogue. I just wanted to show everyone that everything turned out okay for the survivors. I didn't mention Yuri or Farley, but don't worry, they lead happy lives, and Yuri gets married and has one child, a girl he names Rose. **

**I hope you liked the rather short ending. And BTW, Cheryl Logan was the name of the dark haired girl in JP3 that was flirting with Billy. **

**I really enjoyed writing Father's Gift, and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. Look out for a possible sequel! **

**MLV. **


End file.
